Final Destination 6: Blood for Blood
by The Alpha Gray Wolf
Summary: Wade Powell, a seventeen-year-old boy who has a premonition of a never before seen cataphoric accident at a nightclub leaves him and his friends walking out barely unscathed, but on Death's list for disrespecting the design. They believe that they have found a way to cheat death once and for all, but the price for blood must be paid with blood.
1. Amy

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Final Destination **_**or the songs featured in here, only the stuff that I made up; the original characters and the original plot. Warning: This will contain major spoilers for the deaths, plots, etc. in the entire **_**Final Destination**_** franchise. Not just the movies, but also the tie-in novels and comics. You have been warned.**

* * *

**Wade Powell, a seventeen-year-old boy who has a premonition of a never before seen cataphoric accident at a nightclub leaves him and his friends walking out barely unscathed, but on Death's list for disrespecting the design. They believe that they have found a way to cheat death once and for all, but the price for blood must be paid with blood.**

**Wade Powell: The seventeen-year-old visionary of the Dies Ultima disaster.**

**Jill Griggs: The girlfriend of Wade who is seeing omens along with her boyfriend.**

**Tara Stone: The girlfriend of Jackson and rival to Jill.**

**Bryce McGuire: The chain smoker of the group.**

**Jackson Lipton: The loose-lip worrisome one of the group.**

**Hannah Bernard: The quiet and amoral one of the group who can be considered aimless when it came to choices.**

**Damien Riley: The brains of the group and is acutely familiar with Death, it's servants and the premonitions.**

**William Bludworth: A mysterious substitute coroner with great knowledge about Death and it's power and may be the only hope that the survivors have. **

* * *

_May 4, 2012_

_Twelve years after North Bay Bridge and Flight 180, eleven years after Route 23, seven years after Devil's Flight, five years after Coral Clipper, four years after John Doe's attempted killing spree in New York, and three years after McKinley Speedway._

Wade Powell jumped from his bed, panting and sweating.

"Bad dream," he muttered to himself as he wiped the sweat away from his forehead with the back of his hand. He gulps down some saliva before getting out of bed. The darkness of his room blinded him and the sounds of his alarm clock echoed throughout the room. He snoozes the alarm and checks to make sure that it was six at nighttime. His friends were going to pick him up in thirty minutes so he got ready.

"Was it really worth it?" he asked himself, referring to the three-hour nap he just took.

He spent the last three hours napping because he had a big night today with his friends.

Tonight, his friends and himself were going to the nightclub known as Dies Ultima. He rubs the sleep out of his eyes and gets his clothes ready.

He put on a pair of black jeans with black converse and a white t-shirt on his body. He brushes his teeth, puts deodorant on, and combs his blond hair back. He composed himself and made sure he looked presentable, doing a few poses here and there in the mirror. He put on his black leather jacket and rubbed his hand through his hair one more time before grabbing his phone and his keys and walking out the front door, locking it behind him.

Once he stepped outside, an SUV painted green drove up to his driveway with music blaring. Wade was already halfway across his lawn by the time the SUV parked. The girl in the passenger's seat stuck her head out the window and smiled at Wade. "You look nice."

Wade smiled at the compliment. "Thanks, Jill." He regarded her outfit. She was wearing a white blouse completed with skinny blue jeans and her brown hair was tied in a bun. Wade stared at her beautiful brown eyes that reminded him of chocolate. "You look just as beautiful."

"Thank you," Jill smiled. She looked back in the truck as if she was waiting on something. "I hate to rush you, but can you get in the car so we can beat the traffic there?"

Wade nodded at Jill but mentally said to himself, "Why did I let them talk me into this?"

Wade reached for the back door, opening it up and seeing his friends Bryce and Damien sitting there. Bryce was a tall boy around Wade's height with shoulder-length brown hair and a pale skin complexion. He was wearing a denim jacket and jeans and sat in the middle. Damien sat on the far end and wore a brown trench coat and khaki pants. His curly brown hair had a long strand of hair come over his left eye.

"Hey guys," Wade greeted.

"What's up," Bryce nodded. "Been banging any chicks lately?"

"At least I can bang a chick," Wade retorted. He spotted the two African-Americans teens of the group in the back. Jackson with an afro and Tara with braids. He nodded his head towards them as a non-verbal way of saying 'what's up' and got into the car, taking the seat behind the passenger seat. The only redhead of the group was a girl named Hannah and she was the driver.

For the last twenty minutes, the car ride was filled with minial talking but Wade stayed out of the conversations because he didn't really have anything to say.

"Wade?" Hannah called out. "You got your ID with you, right?"

"Yeah," Wade answered dryly with no enthusiasm. "I have it in my wallet right here."

"Just making sure that you know your story," she clarified. "I wouldn't want to be kicked out just because you forgot what your last name was."

Wade smirked at Hannah and mocked laughed at her. "Haha." He looked over his fake ID one more time to make sure that he knew who he was. "My name is Alex Lawton and I was born January 8, 1991.

Jackson sitting behind Wade patted him on the shoulder and captured his attention. He leaned in and whispered into Wade's ear. "Tara and I are so going to bang in one of the rooms."

Wade kept a neutral expression on his face as he looked at his friend. He was slightly uncomfortable with the fact that his friend just told him his sex plans and tried ignoring him the rest of the way there after saying, "Okay then."

The nightclub known as Dies Ultima was an exclusive club for young adults, which was the main reason seventeen-year-old Wade had to get an idea to make him look like a twenty-one-year-old. Construction began in 1999 and finished on May 13, 2000. For twelve years, it has been well-known for its selection of vintage wine and legendary medium-rare steaks. Karaoke existed there and was open from six p.m. to seven a.m. in the morning on Fridays in the city of Baltimore.

Hannah parked the car just behind a green van and stepped out. She looked at the nightclub, which was a building with two dozen floors and the nightclub actually being on the twenthieth floor. "We barely made it." She opened the back door and let the others out before departing with Wade.

"Ready for the time of your life?" asked Jill.

"It's just a nightclub," Wade shrugged. "It's just wine and steak and drugs that we are going to have in bulk."

The seven teenagers let themselves into the building and walked across the lobby to the elevators.

The seven friends stood in the elevator, patiently waiting for the feeling of the elevator ascending. Damien pressed the twenthieth-floor button three times but the elevator still went at a slow speed. They figured that they were going to be in the elevator for a good while so they decided to at least chat things out.

"We better not get caught," Jackson said to the group. "If my Dad finds out that I forged fake IDs, he's going to skin me alive before I make it to graduation."

"Relax man," Bryce said as he put a comforting hand on Jackson's shoulder. "Your dad's not going to find out, so just take a deep breath." He reached into his pocket to pull out a pack of Pall Malls like he owned the place. The others looked at him as he lit his cigarette with a zippo. The smoke coming from the cigarette was enough to make Wade and Jill groan in discomfort.

"I'll take one." Hannah reached. "You got the menthol kind?" Bryce nodded with a grin and took out a menthol cigarette for her and lit it. "Thank you."

When Tara was offered a cigarette, she shook her head. "I don't smoke cigarettes." She was about to say what she smokes until she realized that if she said it aloud, then people would look at her differently so she decided to keep her mouth shut and leave it.

"It's not exactly ideal to be smoking in an elevator," Wade reasoned. "It's bad for your health and you're going to get into a lot of trouble."

"What's the matter with having a little fun?" asked Bryce.

"I've put up with your smoking for two years, Bryce, and I always say the same thing: Smoking will kill you."

"We're going to die anyway, why not break some rules while we're at it?"

Wade turned to Jill with a nonchalant look on his face. He shook his head slowly and said, "He's going to die before us." Jill nodded in agreement.

"Yeah."

"Slow elevator," Tara complained. "My metabolism is faster than this."

"No one cares about your metabolism, Tara," Jill said rudely. "Just shut up," she snapped.

"I'll shut up when you suck my dick," Tara retorted.

"You're a girl, you don't have a dick."

Wade was literally standing in between Jill and Tara as they argued, literally caught in their crosshairs. He was constantly looking from one person to the other as they were talking. Wade knew what they were arguing about. Before Wade started dating Jill, Jill was dating Jackson and he dumped her for Tara. This was a year and a half ago, but they were still mad at each other and were not on the best of terms. The only reason Jill and Tara are standing in the same elevator together is that Jackson wanted all six of his friends to attend this nightclub with him. He took a drag as regret started to sink in like a ship sinking.

Jackson was not going to intervene but Damien has had enough and stepped up. "Shut up you two!" he snapped at both of them and he raised an eyebrow when he realized that the two were looking at him with shock. Wade, Bryce, and Hannah expected nothing less when Damien got all 'Alpha Wolf' on them. He was not really one to shout but when he shouted, he felt really good. He liked taking shouting and taking control of situations. "If you two can't shut up for two seconds when in the same room or elevator as each other, use a cigarette as a weapon and kill each other or shut your fucking traps." He sighed deeply and turned his back to them, crossing his hands and waiting patiently for the elevator doors to open.

The rest of the elevator ride was filled with a silence that could stab a person. Wade leaned against the elevator wall, Jill resting her head on his shoulder. He suddenly looked up to see the elevator buttons lit up. The twenthieth-floor button was lit up of course, but he looked closer and saw that the numbers 1,8, and 0 were lit up. Then the lights in the buttons turned off and only the twentieth-floor button was lit up. He narrowed his eyes and looked down to the ground, confused. "Did anybody push the one, eight, and zero floor buttons?"

"Nope," Damien answered.

"I swear that the buttons were lit up," he tried to explain.

"Probably seeing things," Hannah suggested. "Damien was the only one pushing the buttons and I didn't see any other buttons lit up."

"Okay then." Even as he relaxed his shoulders, he still had this feeling that his stomach would explode due to uncertainty.

The elevator door finally opened and the group of seventeen-year-olds was on the twenthieth-floor. Wade stepped out and studied the room he was in. it was a small room with a white leather couch in the center, a TV across, a brown carpet with a diamond pattern and tall windows that showed the view of the city, billions of tiny lights in the distance with stars in the sky and a full moon and a flower vase filled with red roses and water. Something still did not feel right. He looked down the window and saw the ground a very long way down. He suddenly felt sick and stepped back.

As he stepped back, his finger brushed against a small table with a lamp and a piece of wood pricked him in the index finger, giving him a splinter. He hisses in pain and removes the splinter from him, sucking his finger.

"Will you please hurry up?" Bryce urged impatiently. "There comes a time where we won't be younger anymore."

Wade caught up with him and the seven friends made it to a door with a large African-American man standing guard in a black suit. "All IDs must be shown before entry."

"Nothing to worry on that score big boy," Bryce smiled.

The seven friends showed their fake IDs and were allowed entrance to the nightclub filled with dancing colorful lights, people, music, addicts, alcoholics, and sex addicts.

Wade and Jill walked towards the bar and put their forearms on the table. Wade got out his fake ID ahead of time and he showed it to the middle-aged bartender. The bartender seemed to buy it and he asked Wade what kind of drink he would like. Wade looked at the selection of alcohol and he spotted vodka that was labeled four. "I'll take number four."

"Five seventy-five, please," the bartender said.

Wade pulled out a five dollar bill and three quarters out of his wallet to pay the bartender. He was greeted with two shot glasses, one for him and the other for Jill. "Cheers." He clinked glasses with Jill and the chugged their drinks. The effects of the alcohol kicked in and Wade winced his eyes shut and shaking his head as if saying no. This tongue had a burning sensation. "Now that is a drink."

"Would you like to dance with me?" Jill asked after putting her glass down. She gestures to the song that was playing. The song _Time After Time_ was playing on the disco, which meant slow dancing time. "This song was playing during Prom."

Wade smirked and nodded. "If you fall, I will catch you," he sung. "Let's dance." He took her to the dance floor and they began slow dancing. The erratic color changing lights changed to a soft baby blue color to give off a vibe of romance in the room. As Wade and Jill slow danced to their song, he noticed some things. He spotted Tara slow dancing with Jackson. He looked to his right and he saw Hannah with her hands wrapped around Damien's body and he saw Damien's hands rubbing her rear end. This gave him the idea of rubbing Jill's rear end.

"Are you okay?" Jill asked suddenly. "You seem a little off today."

Wade looked at her with a confused look and tried to think what it was that made him a little off. He couldn't figure anything out so he just shook his head. "I'm fine; just a little tired."

Jill narrowed her eyes at him. "Tired?"

"I just woke up from a nap and the sun is down outside," he justified his condition before he smirked. "But now that I'm dancing with you, I feel wide awake." Jill's face lit up with a smile just as he predicted and he leaned down to give her a kiss on the lips. The sweet taste of her cherry lips made Wade's hairs spike up on his arms. It was either that or the chill of wind he just fell through his leather jacket. When he pulled away from the kiss, he asked, "Is it cold in here?"

"Nope," Jill responded. "And how can it be cold for you when you're wearing a leather jacket?"

He shrugged slightly. "I don't know, I just feel like it's freezing in here."

"Maybe you drank something cold before we left. Did you have ice in your drink?"

"Maybe that, but it's something else."

The building suddenly shook and the people inside the nightclub lost their balance for a brief second. Wade put his hands on the ground and sat on his knees to keep his balance while JIll fell to the ground. "What the hell was that?!" Wade exclaimed. He snapped his head to the left and looked out the window. He charged for the window and put his hands on the glass as he looked down. Halfway down the building, on the twelfth floor, there was an explosion and black smoke emitting from the explosion site. Wade's eyes widen in horror as he realizes what is going on and that he just might die in this building. "Oh my god," he whispers as he steps back from the window, unable to breathe, unable to think and hands covering his mouth. "Please God, please have mercy on my soul."

The entire twelfth floor went up in flames and the upper half of the building started falling forward. The building was starting to fall horizontally and as the building fell, the floor became more and more steep, almost turning into a slippery slide. Wade ran as fast as he could to get up, trying to reach for the exit, but as the floor got steeper, the slippier it got and he was sliding down the slide of doom. The upper half of the building fell over and landed horizontally on the roof of a neighboring building about half the height as the twenty-four story building.

Wade screamed in terror as he started falling, only to land on a wooden pillar. The people in the nightclub fell through the windows and to their deaths, some were able to grab ahold of something but others weren't so lucky when the objects they were clinging onto gave way and they fell to their deaths.

Wade looked around and saw that all of his friends were clinging onto something for dear life and when he looked up, he saw his girlfriend falling after losing her grip on the bar table. He caught her as she fell, his hands clutching onto her shirt. His face turned red from the physical exertion of trying to pull her back up. He tried to push himself off his foot planted on the pillar and just as her chest was just above the pillar, the front door leading to the nightclub disconnected from the wall and the top of the door cut through Jill's face like a knife through butter and claimed her life instantly. Wade screamed in horror as the blood of his girlfriend splattered onto his face and her lifeless weightless body fell, crashing through one of the broken windows and hundreds of feet to the ground. "No, JILL, Please! NO!"

Tara was holding onto the fire extinguisher on the wall with all her might. Her left hand slipped and she was left hanging from her right. Her body dangled as she felt her hand get sweaty. One of the bottles from the bar rolled off the table and landed right onto one of the pillars across from her. Instead of shattering, the cork of the pressurized wine bottle shoots out like a bullet and into Tara's eye and comes out the other end of her skull, blood trickling down her cheek like a raindrop. The young girl groans and her hand slip. She was dead before she even hit the cement ground.

"Wade!" Bryce called out from a pillar across from the pillar Wade was sitting on. "Over here!" He then gestured to himself and to Damien standing beside him. "Are you okay?"

"Jill," Wade stuttered in distraught. "She's dead. We're all dead."

"No one's going to die!" Damien shouted.

Like it was irony that was meant to happen, a fan on the ceiling a few meters above them disconnected and went falling right onto Bryce's head. The fan bounced off and went falling down the building and Bryce grunted in pain before falling forward and off the pillar. Damien tried reaching for him but it was too late.

Jackson and Hannah were the only two people who actually made it through the exit before the building landed on the roof. Everything was turned to a ninety-degree angle so they had a difficult time figuring which was was up. As they walked across the wall, a lamp above them, the same lamp on the table that Wade pricked his finger, was hanging from a wire and the flower vase from earlier spilled water on the wall the two were walking across. The lamp's power cord disconnected from the outlet and fell into the puddle of water just as Jackson and Hannah stepped in it.

Death wanted to claim these victims lives and he did so by creating complexity in their deaths. When the lamp hit the wall, he made it so it the glass would shatter and the plug on the wire would bounce off the wall and land perfectly into the outlet that the water surrounded. So when the plug went in and the end of the lamp was sticking in the water, the electricity shot through the water and zapped both Jackson and Hannah.

Jackson and Hannah screamed in agony as the outlet exploded and sent the two teenagers flying back. Jackson went flying towards the window, getting bisected from the waist up on the bar separating two windows. Hannah just went flying out the window with a shard of glass puncturing her in the nape and the end coming out her mouth.

Down below in the nightclub, Wade reached out to see if he could grab Damien. The two had no idea what they were going to do but when Damien and Wade's hands were interconnected, the building shifted again and Damien went falling forward after losing his footing. He fell onto the window but it didn't break. He laughed in relief as he crawled to his knees, but his happiness died out quickly when he looked up to see a falling stage light coming for him. His eyes widen in terror and the stage light crashes down on his face, decapitating him instantly. The stage light proceeded to break the window Damien's corpse was on and his body and the stage light went falling.

Wade gasps in horror as he realized that he was the only one left in this entire nightclub. He didn't like the sound of the building shifting once more and he lost his balance and fell. He landed on another window but didn't crash though. His face smashed against the glass, he slowly pushes himself up but the building shifted once again.

Wade looked down and he barely saw through the glass that there were astronomically large cracks forming in the cementing and making their way over to the fallen building and the building that it was laying on. He saw people running scared for their lives and he felt the building shift one more time before the final act of this catastrophic accident happened. A sinkhole formed in between the two buildings and spread. The sinkhole was apparently big enough and deep enough to swallow both buildings combined. Wade screamed in terror as his life flashed before his eyes as he fell towards the sinkhole. "NO!"

* * *

I do not own _Highway to Hell_, AC/DC does. If you do not recognize any of these deaths, then that is because they are not from the movies, but the novels and comics.

Candice lost her grip and landed on her face, but her back snaps forward upon impact on the ground and she is left as nothing more than a broken bone corpse.

_Living easy, living free_

_Season ticket on a one-way ride_

Sam Lawton screams in agony as the fumes of the burning Flight 180 plane incinerate him.

_Asking nothing, leave me be_

_Taking everything in my stride_

_Don't need reason, don't need rhyme_

Tod reached for a pair of scissors, desperate to free himself from being choked to death by a thin wire in his own bathroom.

_Ain't nothing I would rather do_

_Going down, party time_

_My friends are gonna be there too_

Billy turned around, only for a flying piece of the shard to decapitate him from the mouth up.

_I'm on the highway to hell_

_On the highway to hell_

Evan slips on the noodles he had thrown out earlier, falls on his back, and the leg of a falling ladder impales him through his right eye.

_Highway to hell_

_I'm on the highway to hell_

The barbed wire fence flies towards Rory and cuts him in three. Rory stands there, gasping for air with eyes wide before he falls apart.

_No stop signs, speed limit_

_Nobody's gonna slow me down_

Charlie fell down the elevator shaft, only to survive with little damage. But when the emergency brakes to the elevator above him were cut, then he felt the fear before he was crushed.

_Like a wheel, gonna spin it_

Ben didn't plan on dying like this. He didn't plan on falling down an open manhole and snap his neck at the bottom.

_Nobody's gonna mess me around_

Hector Barnes lived a good life until he was bitten on the wrist by a cobra with deadly venom.

_Hey Satan, paid my dues_

Will Sax screamed in agony as several discs and CDs that have been sharpened went flying through him, one of them eventually flying right through his neck.

_Playing in a rocking band_

After finding out that she was resurrected only to inadvertently cause her brother, Daniel, to fall to his death off of a ravine, Louis picked up a gun and put it to her skull, finally outlived her usefulness for Death and he welcomed her with open arms in the same place that her dead twin was at.

_Hey mama, look at me_

Perry's back was turned, which gave Death a perfect opportunity to stab her through the stomach with a flagpole.

_I'm on my way to the promised land, whoo!_

Death was more than upset over the threats that Ian was making to his former friends, so he decided to show his sense of honor and loyalty by taking Ian to the grave a little early by crushing him to death with a cherry picker.

_I'm on the highway to hell_

Some were horrified that Shawna was impaled through the mouth with a coin dispenser, others were amazed at the poker chips flying out of her mouth.

Highway to hell

Allie had the slowest death yet, succumbing to HIV poisoning that she got when another survivor's HIV blood splattered onto her.

_I'm on the highway to hell_

Stephanie Pulaski truly thought that she could cheat Death over, but she regretted thinking as soon as the bus with no driver ran her over.

_Highway to hell_

Cabernet genuinely believed she had escaped Death because she had her child, but he came to finish what he started by having a van hit her and send her flying right into an electric box, which cooked her like a baked potato.

_Don't stop me_

Chelsea Cox thought her life was going good until she looked up and her eyes were impaled by a two-pronged icicle.

_I'm on the highway to hell_

_On the highway to hell_

Jack Curtis had the easiest death of all: Getting shot in the chest three times with a gun.

_I'm on the highway to hell_

_On the highway_

Death wanted to be really creative on this one death, so he made arrangements for Hunt to swim into the pool and literally have the life sucked out of him through a drain pipe.

_Yeah, highway to hell_

_I'm on the highway to hell_

Because Nick fell for his ruse so easily, Death killed him quickly by having Nick tossed across the room and smashing his skull in with his jaw dislocating.

_Highway to hell_

_Highway to hell_

Spencer wanted to hang himself to prevent Death from killing his family, only to find out the hard way that it was not his time to go until it was his time to go.

_And I'm going down_

_All the way_

She tried calling out to his name, but it was too late and the helicopter blades chopped Jake up to shreds.

_Whoa!_

_I'm on the highway to hell_

Carly Hagan looked at her hands one last time before she disappeared from the face of the earth forever, Death welcoming her with open arms in the realm of the dead.


	2. Basil, Clair

Wade gasped for air as his eyes widened and he found himself holding himself against the window and looking down at the ground fifteen floors below. Instant adrenaline kicks in and he quickly backs away from the window, his heart pounding against his chest like a hammer, and he jolts in pain when he slides his finger across a wooden table and pricked his finger on a splinter. He looked at his splintered finger and removes the splinter and sucks away at his index finger like a binky.

"Will you please hurry up?" His eyes turned towards Bryce as he urged impatiently. "There comes a time where we won't be younger anymore."

Wade gasps in terror and watches the group walk up to the same guard that he saw from earlier. The conversation that he heard next made his stomach turn inside out.

"All IDs must be shown before entry." Even the tone of the voice was identical.

To Wade, it felt like a movie was rewinding to a part that was already played and he knew everything that was going to happen.

Wade caught Bryce smirking as he mouthed Bryce's next words: "Nothing to worry on that score big boy."

The six friends took out their ID, but Wade put his hands over his mouth and slowly backed away in horror. The vision that he had was coming true and he knew that once he stepped through that door, then it's a one-way ticket to guts and gore.

"We gotta get the fuck out of here!" he shouted desperately at the top of his lungs. "The fucking building's gonna collapse!"

The six friends looked at him like he was crazy, out of his mind. Bryce just nonchalantly said, "What have you been smoking? I want some of it."

"I'm not fucking kidding; the fucking building is going to collapse!" Wade shouted louder, hoping that his voice would reach inside the nightclub and warn the others. "We gotta evacuate the whole building!"

"I may be the chain smoker of the group," Bryce began as he took another drag from his lit cigarette. "But you are the one who is high."

Jackson walked up to Wade with an angry expression and shoved a finger to his chest in a threatening manner as he stared him in the eyes. "If this is your fucking idea of a joke, I'll kill you myself." He was saying this threat of out fear rather than anger and he could not let his girlfriend down by keeping with his worrisome demeanor.

Wade shoved Jackson out the way and turned towards the security guard. He began rambling the first thing that came to his mind so he would be kicked out of the building. "The IDs are fake! We are fucking teenagers trying to get high! Call fucking security on us, kick us out of the fucking building!"

"Sir," the guard warned as he put a hand to his waist, implying that he was about to take out a gun or a taser of some kind. "Step back or I will be forced to use violence to subdue you."

Wade acted off of instinct and he punched the security guard across the face as hard as he could. His knuckles ached from the pain and he groaned. The security guard fell to his knees and used his radio to call for backup. Two security guards came rushing out of a nearby room and restrained Wade by the hands and dragged him towards the elevator.

"Kick me out of the building!" Wade shouted, offering no resistance as they took him away. He looked at Jill and realized that he was about to leave her behind. "Come on, Jill! We gotta get out of the fucking building!" A third security guard ordered the six friends to come with them to check their IDs.

Jill looked down and started to think and rationalize the situation before them. Her boyfriend was rambling on about the building about to collapse. She thought that maybe he just dozed off for a second and had a bad dream or maybe it was something else entirely. Either way, she trusted her instinct and went with the security guard willingly to check on Wade.

The three security guards took the seven kids down to the fifth floor and to the building owner's office. The office was a big room with a couple of antics here and there like samurai armor in the corner, an old cannon near the window, and something of a sharp blade that looked to be at least a thousand years old. But one thing he found to be creepy was the skeleton behind the desk where the owner was sitting.

The owner was an elderly man with gray hair, a monocle on his left eye, and a gray suit with a red tie on. He spun around in his leather brown chair to face Wade with his hands laced together. "Care to explain?" One of the security guards walked up beside him and whispered into his ears before he spoke out to the teens again. "Deacon here says that you have been rambling on about a building about to collapse and that you and your posse is actually a group of high school teenagers. Are you trying to dig your own grave? You could spend one year in jail for possession of fake ID."

Wade rambled, trying to speak as clearly as possible, but he could barely contain the terror that was slowly rising up within him. "The fucking building is going to collapse. I saw it, we have to evacuate the entire building." He looked at the owner's stern face and realized that the owner didn't believe him and was probably not going to buy anything that he said. He kneeled down to his knees and made a begging pose. "Please," his voice cracked in sadness as tears started to roll down his face. "People are going to die; you have the power to evacuate the building, please listen to me. Choose life."

The building shook violently and Wade fell forward to the carpet. The three guards and six friends fell to the ground and looked around the room as if they were lost. The owner fell out of his chair and landed on his knees. "What the hell was that?" the owner asked in astonishment. The building shook once more and the people found themselves falling to the floor once again. Once the rumbling was at a minimum, the owner looked at the glass door leading to the balcony and he ran outside to see what was going on. Wade and the others joined with.

Jill holds Wade's hand as the two look up to see the floor seven stories up go up in flames. The building shook one more time and once again all eleven folks fell to the ground. Wade landed on his back with Jill's head on his chest. He looked up to see the upper half of the building started to fall over just like it did in his vision. His eyes widened, heart beating fast with terror he has never felt before (in real life at least). He screams in terror. The upper half of the building falls forward and lands horizontally on the roof of the building across. Debris from the ninety-degree angle building started falling from above. A desk from one of the rooms fell and crushed the owner like an ant.

The screaming body of the security from upstairs came falling down and right on top of one of the security guards, both of them perishing in the process.

"Oh my god!" Jackson exclaimed survival instinct takes over.

"Run!" Damien barked and he grabbed Tara and hauled her away, the others following. Jill staggered back from another rumble in the building. Wade looked above her to see a door - the same door that killed Jill in the premontion - falling and was about to land right on top of Jill.

"Look out!" Wade shouts before he acts. He rushes for Jill and tackles her but turns his body so he lands on his back with her on him. The door slams down onto the ground just inches away from Wade's feet and he was laughing over the fact that he just saved her life.

The seven friends and two security guards make a run for it, taking the stairs down. Just as they were in the lobby with a whole crowd of people trying to run out through the main floors, the building shook once more and the nine fell to the ground again. Wade landed on his knees but Jill helped him up. He remembered exactly what happened in the premonition and if he was going by the timeline, then this would be the part where the big cracks would start to form on the ground. "Hurry up!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. He grabbed Jill firmly by the forearm and ran off with her. The glass doors at the front entrance shattered from a slight tremor in the building.

Wade and Jill stepped out of the building and ran as far away as they could from the building just as the cracks in the cement expanded like water on the paper and the two buildings shook. Damien was the last one out of the building just as it started collapsing, but one of the security guards didn't make it through the door in time and sank with the building into the sinkhole.

Wade and Jill dive towards the ground, the others behind them copying their examples. The last security guard with them that was running stopped suddenly and arched his back forward as a piece of debris that went flying from the building came impaling him through the back and out the chest. He collapsed over, dead before he even hit the ground.

The whole world seemed to shake for Wade as he covered his head with his hands and laid in a fetal position to protect himself from the gray dust and debris that was coming towards him when the two buildings sunk into the earth. It sounded like a growl in the wind as the dust spread and swallowed the survivors. To Wade, it sounded like a growl of anger, almost like something was mad at him and his six surviving friends for making it out of the collapsing building in time.

Wade began coughing from the dust as he finally stretched out his limbs and sat on the bottom of his pants to look at the enormous hole the size of the Great Blue Hole. He put the collar of his shirt to his mouth and squinted his eyes as his optics stung.

"Oh my god," he heard Hannah whisper in a shaky voice.

"What the fuck just happened?!" Jackson panted. "We were in that building!"

"But we got out," Wade spoke through his shirt and reassured his traumatized friends. "We got out and we are here right now living and breathing. But first, let's get out of this dust."

* * *

A couple of minutes after police, fire, and emergency medical services arrived, Wade sat down in the back of the ambulance with a blanket wrapped around him. The gray dust from the building was slowly starting to clear out but his cheeks and forehead were chalked grey and he was coughing every few seconds. He coughed into his fist when he looked up to see Jill come to sit down next to him. He scooted a few feet over and wrapped his blanket around her and touched her cheeks softly, making sure that she was okay.

"How did you know?" Jill asked, looking at Wade in the eyes. Wade's eyes lit up like he was brought out of a trance. "How did you know that the building was going to collapse?"

Wade shrugged, not knowing what to say, or at least not knowing what to say that would make his friends still look at him the same way. But Jill was not like that. When she started dating Wade, it was mostly out of revenge for being dumped but she actually began to fall for Wade. He knew from the start that she was just using him, but he has always had a crush on her since seventh grade and he wanted to spend as much time as possible with her. That's how they became boyfriend and girlfriend. He went with his gut and told her the truth, knowing that even if she didn't believe him, she would not call him crazy.

"I saw it…" he said slowly. "I saw the building collapse."

"What do you mean…" Damien said quickly as he walked towards Wade and Jill with the rest of the survivors behind him. "You saw the building collapse? How?"

"I already said that I don't know," Wade almost shouted back. "I had some sort of vision of the nightclub collapsing in a sinkhole. I had a premonition or vision or something; whatever the hell you want to call it. It was like I saw the future."

"You had a vision? What the hell?" Tara scoffed. "You saw us all die in the vision? In that nightclub that we were just in?"

"We all died in the vision," he answered with a slow nod. "I can honestly say, I have never felt more scared before in my entire life. I still have the feeling that something bad is going to happen."

"How did we die?" Damien asked. "Were our deaths brutal?"

Wade remembered how they all died. Although, he did not exactly remember how Jackson and Hannah died in the vision. He gave them the vague description of "The deaths were indeed brutal if not painful."

"How did we die?" the chain smoker asked.

"I don't want to know how I died," Jill told as she buried her face into her hands with her elbows resting on her knees.

"Does it really matter how we died in the vision?" Tara asked. "We all get a second chance because of Wade."

Jill leaned into Wade's personal bubbled and was curious as to how Tara died in his vision. Wade told her that a cork from a wine bottle or something killed her. She nodded, a slight smirk appearing on her face. "And how did I die?" Wade told her that she was the first to die and it was a door that claimed her life. "Damn." She remembered the door that almost killed her and how Wade saved her life. "You saved me from being killed by that same door."

"Let's not dwell on this anymore," Wade insisted. "We all get a chance of a full life because of me."

"I don't think so," Damien said nervously. "I don't think that we are all meant to be standing here."

Bryce lit up another cigarette and turned to Damien after taking a drag. "Shut up you asshole. We all get to live another life because of Wade; be grateful."

"It's not that I'm not grateful," he explained. "What if we were meant to die in that building?"

This statement definitely got the entire group's attention. All six of the survivor friends stared at Damien in shock and horror, unable to believe anything that he is saying. Wade started panicking and put his hand on Damien's shoulder. "What you're saying is bullshit. We just got our life back and you are saying we were meant to die in that building? What the fuck man? What if I was meant to have a vision of us dying so we can escape and live another fifty or sixty years?"

"Do you believe in destiny, Wade?" He didn't wait for him to answer. "If you had a vision of us dying in that building, then maybe it was something that was supposed to happen? What if none of us were meant to be standing here right now? What if we were all supposed to be lying dead in the grave instead of standing here on this street in front of an ambulance?"

"If you don't shut up," Bryce warned with venom in his voice. "I will make sure that you are dead right here and now."

"What I'm saying is what if it is not over? What if it still is our time to die?"

"What the hell are you saying?" Jill asked. "What, is the Grim Reaper going to come back to haunt us?"

"Not just haunt us, but kill us."

Bryce put out his cigarette, stomped on it under his Nikes, and punched Damien across the jaw. The young man fell to the ground with a bruised lip and Bryce jumped on him and began pounding on him. Jackson and Wade grabbed Bryce by the arms and throat and yanked him away from Damien before wrestling him down to the ground with Wade pressing his knees into Bryce's spin to incapacitate him. The authorities around them were too busy helping out the wounded to notice so they had to take him down themselves.

Hannah sat down next to Damien and put her fingers to his bruised lip to make sure it wasn't bleeding. "Are you okay, honey?"

Damien grabbed her hand softly and smiled at her. "I'm fine. Thanks a lot."

Wade leaned over to whisper into Bryce's ear in an angry voice. "You let my friend speak or I'm going to do some real damage to you."

Bryce spat out bile that had welled up from his stomach to his throat. He sighed before saying, "Whatever you say."

Wade and Jackson let go of the chain smoker and they turned to Damien, who was still sitting on the ground. "Say your piece."

Damien licked his lips and looked a Wade as he spoke. "This is not the first time that this has happened."

"What do you mean?" Wade questioned.

"Twelve years ago, on Flight 180, there was this one kid who had a vision of the plane exploding and he and a couple of others got off the plane right before it became a reality. The seven lucky survivors thought they could get away with it until one by one they all started dying. They were dying in the order in which they would've died on the plane. One year later, on the same exact day, a girl has a vision of a pile-up on Route 23 and she and several others died after escaping the pile-up. It took four years later for that same girl to meet her demise in a horrific woodchipper accident. The same year that the Route 23 visionary died, another girl had a vision of a roller coaster accident and she died during a train derailment. Her and two other survivors. Five years ago, there was a yacht accident in Florida and the visionary of that accident was left horribly disfigured and ran over by a bus like some time later. Four years ago, this one deranged serial killer tried killing several celebrities based on the six senses and when he was stopped, the celebrities still died, along with the visionary of the killing spree. The latest premonition was at a speedway where the whole stadium collapsed and cars blew up. The visionary of _that_ disaster was killed when a truck rammed into the coffee shop with the friends he or she was sitting with."

"That doesn't mean anything!" Bryce snapped. "You really think that Death is going to come to get us because we were supposed to die in that nightclub?"

"That is exactly what I am saying!" Damien snapped. "It was our destiny to die in that nightclub and we cheated death. Death is not happy and he is going to come back to kill us in the most painful ways imaginable."

"Even if that was true for a single second," Hannah started. "What can we do?"

"There's basically nothing we can do. Death is just going to come and kill us in the order in which we would've died." Damien looks up at Wade with wide eyes of terror, slowly climbing to his feet and forcefully grabbing the young visionary with fear. "Who was the first to die in your vision?"

"It was Jill," Wade answered without hesitation. "I told her that when the nightclub fell over, I caught her before she fell and a door cut through her face and killed her. She was the first one to go."

Jill suddenly felt sick to her stomach upon realizing that she was going to be the first one to die. She climbs into the ambulance and sits down, hugging her knees to her chest tightly. She refused to cry because if she was the first to die, she was going to accept it with dignity. Sure, she was terrified to death of dying, but she was going to die with her dignity.

Wade came up to Jill, sitting down next to her and trying to comfort her in any way that he thought would work. "Don't worry, I will be here to protect you. If Death is going to come to get you, then I will be there to save your life." Jill leaned her head on Wade's shoulder and he gently massaged her head. "Damien, why did it take so long for the Route 23 visionary to die?"

"I have no clue. We could ask her ourselves but she is dead."

"So, if we are supposed to die in the order in which we would've died in the premonition than that means that I'm the last one to go."

"It's almost like Death has an agenda of those who are supposed to die."

"If we figure out how Death's agenda works or whatever, then maybe we could intervene and save the person who is the one to go?"

"That's how I heard what happened." Damien turned to the others. "We all know that Jill is the first one to die, but we have to make our houses as Death-proof as possible."

"What your saying is bullshit," Bryce berated before he took out another cigarette to take another drag. "To show you how ridiculous your theories are, I'm going to walk around in the open and spit on the Grim Reaper's name. I would be daring him to come after me and eat me alive."

"I think I'm going to have to agree with him," Jackson spoke out. "What you guys are saying is incredibly farfetched. Death coming after us, really? You have to admit that even though it makes sense, you counted only six incidents, all happening several years apart. Maybe we get a lucky break."

"I'm not going to let some wild goose chase theory take control of my life," Tara snapped. "Even if I'm going to die, I'm going to die an old woman."

"How do we know what Damien is saying is true?" Wade spoke. "What if what happened to those survivors of Flight 189, Route 23, Coral Clipper, or rollercoaster were just freak accidents?" He turned to Damien with a look of regret on his face. "This may seem to fit your mantra of Grim Reaper theories, but I don't think the Grim Reaper is after us. I'm not letting this one accident ruin my life. If the Grim Reaper really was after us, then why doesn't it just make our hearts stop beating?"

"I don't know," Damien shrugged. "Maybe that's not how he operates."

"Give me an example of how these people you listed died in freak accidents."

"I got a couple. One of the survivors of Flight 180, the visionary actually, got killed when a dislodged brick hit him in the face. A Route 23 survivor died when he was crushed by a huge pane of glass. A rollercoaster survivor died by a nailgun. A Coral Clipper survivor died when they were hit by a subway train. And one of the celebrities in New York died when they touched a live cable. And one of the survivors of the speedway disaster died when they were dragged across the street by their pickup truck and set on fire."

"I will admit, that those are freak accidents but how can we know for certain that Death is going to come to get us?"

"I don't know. I read a lot of newspapers and every time that this story about a kid has a vision of a disaster appears, I write down my findings. I'm not obsessed, but just observant."

"If you are wrong," Hannah spoke behind Damien. "Then you're going to pay for scaring us."

"If Jill survives an entire week without facing anything strange, then I know that I'm wrong." He held up his hands up and backed away from the vehicle. "That's all that I got to say."

"Can we go home now?" Jackson asked impatiently. "I just want to go home."

"That seems like a good idea," Wade responded. He looked at Jill and told her that they were leaving. As he looked into her eyes, he could tell that she was scared of even walking out that van. "I promise whatever is out there, it's not going to hurt you as long as I'm standing near you. In my vision, you were about to fall to your death, but I caught you. And when that door was about to crush you, I pulled you out of the way in time. I promise that everything will be alright."

Jill was slightly comforted and removed the blanket wrapped around her and stepped out of the van. Together, all seven friends walked back to their van but as they were walking, a tall African-American man with a bald head and black uniform on walked right passed them but eyed Wade with a smile on his face. "Everything is premeditated," he said softly.

Wade looked at the mysterious man with a confused expression and he looked at Jill before looking over his shoulder to see the man gone. He looked all around for him because he had some questions he wanted to ask him. "What the hell," he whispered to himself. He looked at Jill and whispered in her ear. "Did you see that man who walked past me? He told me that everything is premeditated."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jill whispered back.

"I have no clue. Was this nightclub accident planned or was he referring to something else?"

"I don't know. Let's not dwell on it too much though." Jill grabbed Wade's hand just as they were at the car. Just as she took her seat next to Wade in the far back, she whispered, "Can you come home with me tonight?"

"Why?"

"If there is one person that I feel safe with, it's you. Plus, I've been meaning to call you for a visit."

Wade stuttered nervously, confused as to what she meant. Without even thinking for too long, he said, "of course I can come over. Anything you want or need, I will be there for you."

"Thank you. It really means a lot to me."

"And as soon as I get to your house, I'm going to look up these disasters that Damien mentioned, seeing for myself if there really is a connection."

"And you'll be there to protect if Death tries to kill me, right?"

"Right." Wade looked down at her bare knees and put his hand on her left knee affectionately. "I caught you when you fell, I pushed you when you were about to be crushed."

Just as Wade was rubbing his hand across the smooth skin of her knee, a song played on the radio. The song called _Uncomplicated _by Elvis Costello was playing. Wade narrowed his eyes at the radio as the song played and wondered of all the songs, why was that song playing?

* * *

**Note: The owner and the three security guards died in the same exact way as they died offscreen in the vision. They were never put on Death's list and therefore, not survivors.**

**Also, if you liked this Final Destination story, please 'Favorite/Follow' it and leave a review. A review would definitely motivate me to keep updating.**


	3. Desmond, Ernest

When Wade arrived at Jill's house after arriving at his own house to let his mother know that he was alright, he was escorted into her room by her personally and he sat down on the carpet while she climbed in bed. The trauma of what he saw and survive was still getting to him and he didn't want to do anything crazy tonight. He didn't think that sex would be able to drown out his feelings of trauma. He just wanted to sit down and rest. Once he sat down on the ground with his back to her bed, he realized that he was just grateful to sit down on a fluffy carpet and just rest; not too many people appreciated that face.

Everything looked so different now. He looked at Jill's pink walls that were covered with Metallica posters. He always knew that her walls were pink but he didn't know that they were _that_ pink. It was like him surviving death was like some kind of wake up call. The colors were brighter, the air felt fresher, the smell of roses was breathtaking, the taste of water made his throat feel moist and clean like it never felt before.

Jill laid down on her bed and realized that Wade was sitting crisscross on her floor. She crawled to the end of her bed and put a hand on Wade's hair, rubbing his head gingerly. "What's the matter, baby?"

Wade grabbed Jill's hand very softly and turned to face her. "I can't get what Damien said off of my mind."

"Yeah," she nodded. "Neither can I." She climbed down to sit next to him, their hands holding together in Wade's lap. "It's amazing how your whole world can change when you cheat death. It makes you look at things differently, opens up your five senses like a book."

"That's how I feel," Wade agreed without hesitation. "I feel reborn." He looked at the carpet and touched the fluffy floor. "Never in my entire life have I been happy to touch the soft ground and just sit here in this room with my girlfriend. Even the roses I got you smell nicer than I ever imagined."

Jill remembers her favorite blood-splattering movie franchise. "I guess what Jigsaw said about being reborn after death is true. Now I know why he is the hero of the _Saw_ movies." Wade chuckled a little and proceeded to wrap an arm around her shoulder and just cuddled with her. "I'm happy to be alive."

"I'm happy just to spend another life with you." Wade began tickling her in her tummy, making her laugh. He laughed himself when she started tickling back in his abs. Eventually, they both calmed down from laughter and tickling and just rested their heads on each other's shoulders. Wade loved the beautiful feeling of Jill in his arms and he felt a warmness in his chest. He closed his eyes with a sigh.

Suddenly, there was a gush of wind and Wade jolted as if he was electrocuted. He looked to see the door slightly ajar. He acts off of the fear of being discovered by her father and he jumps to his feet to push the door back into place, locking it.

Jill got up to her feet and stand next to Wade. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Wade panted. The hairs on his arms stick up despite the jacket he was wearing. He zips up the zipper but continues to shiver. "I feel so cold."

"The A/C isn't on."

"But I feel like ice."

One of the Metallica posters fell off the wall and landed on the ground and then another poster of a guitar fell off the wall and fell right onto the original poster. Wade and Jill looked over the fallen pictures and saw that the poster of the guitar was covering the S and T in 'St-Anger' so it just spelled 'Anger'.

"That's funny," Jill chuckled lightly. "It looks like it's spelling Tara."

"What?"

"Guitar, 'Anger'. Picture of guitar and the word 'Anger'. The last three letters of guitar spell 'Tar' and the first letter we see on the poster is 'A'. So if we put it together, it's 'Tara.'"

Wade slowly nodded, indicated that he understood what she saw. He remembered in the premonition that Tara died right after Jill, so that must've meant something. He opened his mouth to say something, but Jill's phone rang.

"Speak of the devil," Jill smirked before answering the phone. "Tara, I see that you are calling me." Wade could barely make out what Tara was saying on the other end. "What do you want, Whore-a?" He mentally prepared himself for a catfight over the phone.

"Let's not be hostile towards each other," Tara offered on the other end, hoping that Jill would at least hear her out. "I just wanted to say that we shouldn't be hostile towards each other anymore. We both dated the same guy and he dumped you for me, but we shouldn't try to be at each other's throats all the time."

"What made you decide to call me?"

"I just wanted to apologize for how you took him dumping you. I just thought that maybe we could become friends or something."

"Why?"

"When I walked out of that nightclub and my life was spared from death, it made me realize that life is too short and too precious to be poking at each other in the eye. You think we could bury the hatchet over dinner?"

Jill took a couple of seconds to answer. She looked at Wade and she nodded at him before whispering, "Tara is trying to make amends with me. You think I should do it?"

Although Wade knew that he shouldn't be the one to answer because this was between Jill and Tara, he decided to answer anyway. "I think you should. If she really wants the war between you two to end, then maybe you should accept it."

"Thank you," she whispered before kissing his temple. She turned back to the phone conversation and answered. "I think dinner would be a great start."

She heard Tara laughing on the other end, bringing a smile to her own face. "Have you ever tried _Senor Taco_?"

"I haven't been to that place in a while. I love that place though."

"Well, don't worry then; I will pick up some food from _Senor Taco_ and I will come to your house and we can renew our friendship."

"That sounds good. I'll see you when you get here." She hung up and turned to Wade with a slight smile on her face. "Tara is going to pick some food up and come over."

Wade slowly nodded his head with extreme hesitation. Then, he barely said above a whisper, "Okay…." His right eye began twitching all of a sudden, which did not go unnoticed by Jill.

"Are you alright?" Jill walked over to him and looked at his eye. "You got something in your eye?"

"It feels like my eye is burning."

* * *

As soon as Damien got home, he did exactly as he said he would do. He was looking up premonitions online. He sat down and talked with his parents for a while, telling them how much he loved them and how he planned to never take them for granted. He didn't say the reason why because he did not want to break their hearts by saying that he had one of his friends forge fake IDs so they can sneak into a nightclub that was destined to collapse. He grabbed a cup of soda and a container of leftover macaroni that he quickly heated up and took to his room with a fork.

He ate and drank as he looked up reports of people surviving catastrophic disasters through premonitions. He looked up the Sinking of Dies Ultima to see if there was anything worth noting. He turned on a live news stream on the site of the disaster. The authorities were still on the scene but a forensics expert came up to the reporter and told her what he found.

It turns out that there was a major gas leak on the twelfth floor of the building that went up in flames when someone lit a cigarette. How the sinkhole collapsed, forensics claim that it was due to a massively corroded sewage system connecting the two buildings together.

"A gas leak and corroded sewage system swallowed two buildings? I don't believe it." He looked up premonitions that happened in the last decade.

The earliest known case of premonitions was Flight 180 with seven high school students. He looked up other catastrophic accidents that happened in the past decade to see if there were any survivors that died mysteriously. He found one incident.

In November of 2002, almost ten years ago, a nightclub before Dies Ultima called Club Kitty collapsed due to a fire. Jessica Golden, one of the survivors at the nightclub and visionary died from a concussion caused by a monkey wrench.

The most recent case of a premonition survivor was the explosion of Hotel Grand Tzolk in Cancún, Mexico last year in June of 2011. A group of Americans flew to the hotel on one of the survivor's birthday which ended with an explosion. Apparently, the birthday girl had a vision of the hotel exploding and escaped. One of her friends died when they were somehow impaled through the ribcage of a skeleton display. "How the hell does that even happen?"

Instead of researching survivors of the premonitions, he looks up the date of the catastrophic disasters and the alleged dates of the survivors dying. Kimberly Corman and Thomas Burke died in November of 2005, four years after they survived Route 23.

Sherry Pulaski and 'Cabernet' Foster both died one year after the Coral Clipper accident on the same day. Even Sky Foster, the son of Cabernet Foster, whom she was pregnant with at the time of the accident, somehow died of an overdose of sleeping pills just a week after his mother's death and months after he was born.

"Mam, May 13 is just a bad day for everyone." (Flight 180, Route 23, and Coral Clipper all happened on May 13) "If Death really is after us, how are we going to escape?"

Every single incident that he looked up where visionaries were involved, every single survivor of that accident died. Regardless of whatever they did or whatever happened to them, even following the rules of 'kill or be killed,' 'only new life defeats death,' 'figuring out the design,' every single one of them died. There has been an estimate of ninety-five survivors and every single one was dead. In her own car, Tara drove up to the _Senor Taco_ drive-through window to pick up her order after waiting in the car line for about ten minutes. She paid the employees full price and put the bag of burritos in the passenger seat. She drove out of the drive-through line and into Jill's neighborhood. Just as she turned a corner, her front left tire hit a giant pothole, blowing out the tire and causing the dashboard to light up like a Christmas tree. Tara grunted in frustration and parked the car near the curb next to a house that was for sale. She knew that she was in Jill's neighborhood and that she could've easily called for help, but her phone's battery suddenly died out on her, even though it was just taken off the charger in her car. "Goddamnit."

She jumped out of the car, hand on the driver's door and she kneeled down to look at the damage done to her tire. Her tire was as flat as a piece of paper that left skid marks behind.

"You have got to be kidding me." She looked over her shoulder to think and remembered that she had a spare tire in the trunk along with all the tools necessary to change a tire. "I don't need a man to do a 'man's job'." She took out the spare tire from the trunk along with a tire iron and rolled the tire forward. She gets down, sitting on the knees and begins unloosening the bolts from the tire.

Every bolt she loosened, she put them on the ground. She realized that she forgot the Jack to lift the car. She put the tools down and went back for the trunk to receive it.

About a block away, a teen kid leaning against his car to smoke found a huge rock near the tire of the cars and kicked it into the street. A car passed abruptly and the wheels launched the rock down a curbside storm drain.

Below the concrete ground, the large rock struck a pipe and got jammed in the pipe, which was connected to the main potable water line, which was causing an overflow of water in one area. Slowly but very surely, the water pressure was rising and rising, almost like a balloon that was about to pop at any given second. A ticking time bomb.

"I'll show Jackson that I can change a tire," she grunted as she started lifting the car with the Jack. She could not believe that she had to change a tire to her own car at night just after she spent twenty-something dollars on food. "This will all be worth it because I'm going to sit down and eat some Mexican food with my new friend."

The water pressure was more tense and tense by the second.

Tara finally replaced the flat tire and put the flat tire in the trunk along with the Jack and the tire iron. "I am living proof that I can be a mechanic."

One of the screws slips out of place and falls onto the ground. Tara groaned in frustration and went down to pick up the bolt.

The water pressure was about to explode.

Tara looks forward to seeing a red fire hydrant at the very end of the sidewalk shaking. It suddenly bursts, water spraying from all sides of the red fire hydrant, one of the outlets, or bolts, shooting from the red object like a bullet right into Tara's right eye and through the back of her skull. Tara's body stiffened and she fell forward, dead.

* * *

Wade spent the night at Jill's house and was lying naked in her bed beside her. Even though they were laying naked in bed, nothing explicit actually happened. They were about to engage in sexual intercourse, but they didn't want to do anything extreme for the remaining night and decided to at least sleep together with their clothes off. It was awkward for Wade at first to wake up with Jill's bare back to him. He looked at her bare shoulders and smiled as he stroked her hair. He got out of bed and changed back into his clothes following with a stretch. He yawned and looked around. He checked his phone and realized that it was early in the morning and Tara still did not arrive with Jill's food. "That's strange." He tried calling Tara to see where she was and got nothing more than a dial tone. He decided to call her boyfriend and when Jackson answered, he told him that he hasn't seen Tara since last night.

"Jill," he grabbed her by the shoulder and started shaking to wake her up. "I think something's wrong," he said as soon as he saw that she was conscious. When he got her attention, he said, "I think something happened to Tara."

"What do you mean?" Jill sat up and held the blankets to her chest.

"Tara was supposed to come here last night and she failed to show. Jackson said he hasn't seen her since last night. I tried calling her cell but she didn't pick up."

"Maybe her battery died," Jill offered as she got out of bed to put on her clothes. Wade felt himself wince and turn bright red in the face as he stared upon Jill's beautiful and curvy naked body. He was at a loss of words and couldn't speak until after she put on her top and faced him. "Well?"

Wade slapped himself in the head to knock himself out of his beautiful trance. "Maybe her battery did die, but I called Jackson and he said that he hadn't seen her since last night. When has Tara ever been one to ignore her phone?"

"Never. I'm surprised that Jackson doesn't even know where she is. Did you try calling Damien and Bryce, maybe they know where she is." He quickly dialed their numbers and they both said the same thing: No contact with Tara since last night. "Maybe she is doing this to annoy me?"

Wade shrugged but didn't say anything. "I don't know." He looked at the door and looked at his wristwatch. "I should probably get going before your father catches me in here with you." He knew that her father would skin him alive; he never approved of his daughter dating Wade.

"Probably a good idea." Jill walked him out to the front door. "So I'll see you later?"

"I will see you later." He kissed her on the lips one last time before running off in the streets, his house only a few blocks away. As he crossed the street a few blocks away, he saw a group of ambulances and a whole crowd of people gathered around. Instead of going home, he trusted his instincts to see what was happening.

He walked over to the crowd as yellow police tape was being set up and people were being told to step back. Wade pushed his way through the crowd until he was at the front and he looked at the blood-soaked body beside the blood-splattered car. The body was laying on its stomach but he immediacy recognized the clothes and the back of the head. His eyes widened in horror.

"TARA!"

Wade tried stepping forward, but two officers held him back and he offered little to no resistance as they pushed him back a couple of steps. Wade felt his heart explode in his chest as he cried over his friend. He dropped to his knees and turned his head as far as he could over his shoulder, wanting to look as far away as possible. He forced himself to look back as a stretcher was loaded out of an ambulance.

As the ambulance drove away with the body, Wade looked over to his left and saw that a red fire hydrant was missing. He cocked his head in confusion because he knew for sure that there was supposed to be a red fire hydrant at the end of the corner. He looked back at the scene of death and saw some kind of bolt laying right next to his foot covered in a dark red color.

He crouches down and picks up the outlet bolt and examined it thoroughly, getting blood on his palms in the process but was beyond caring. He looked back at the site of the missing red fire hydrant than back at the outlet. It didn't take long for him to put two and two together.

He quickly walked back home and took the outlet with him. He rushed to his room, threw the outlet on his desk and quickly type up something on his computer. He looked up his neighborhood on google maps and scrolled through the map until he found the fire hydrant. Much to his shock, on a screen capture of the street, there was a red fire hydrant at the corner. The outlet on his desk was the only clue he had as to what happened to Tara. "What the hell is going on?"

He called Damien on his phone. "Damien? Remember I was calling earlier about Tara?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, it turns out, she's dead."

"What the hell?!" Damien bellowed on the other end. "What happened?"

"I don't exactly know what happened, but I think a fire hydrant killed her." He could practically feel the confusion welling up inside of Damien over the phone. He sighed whilst looking down, hoping that he could explain himself. "When I arrived at the scene of her death, a fire hydrant was missing and when I looked up the neighborhood on the map, the fire hydrant was there. And when I looked at the ground, there was this bolt or outlet, whatever it's called. It was painted with blood and given as to how it was near Tara's corpse, I am guessing that there was some kind of freak accident and this outlet shot her in the face. How does something like that even happen?"

"I'm telling you," Damien wasted no time. "Death is after us because we were meant to die last night."

"But there is still a plot hole here even if that was true for even seven seconds: Jill was the first to die, but Tara died first and she was supposed to be the second to die."

There was nothing on Damien's end of the phone for the longest time and it was starting to worry Wade. The young teenager sat up in his seat and waited anxiously for his friend to say something to him on the other end. When he could no longer stand the painful knife-like silence, he barks into the phone like a madman. "Talk to ME!"

"Listen to me very carefully," Damien sighed loudly through the phone. "Are you one hundred percent sure that Jill was the first one to die out of all seven of us?"

"I could not be any more sure if I poured gasoline on a car and bet one hundred dollars that it would go up in flames if I lit a cigarette," Wade made very clear to his friend. "I am still slightly skeptical about the Grim Reaper coming after us, but please talk to me. If Jill was the first in line to die and then Tara died first, what does that mean?"

"I have no idea. Did Death even try to get her?"

"I was with her all night to protect her just in case."

"And there was nothing that tried to fall on her, stab her in the face, or burn her, anything like that?"

"Nothing."

"Then I have no idea what to say," Damien gave up. "If Death skipped Jill and moved onto Tara for no reason, then we are in some major trouble."

Then Wade started thinking about all the time he spent with Jill. The only time that Jill was targeted for death was when the nightclub collapsed but that was it. He remembered everything that he did with Jill.

Took the elevator down with her, spoke to the owner of the building, watched the building fall apart, saved Jill from a falling door, escape the building with Jill in his hands-

Wait, the door! Everything finally clicked together in his head. "Wait, at the nightclub, when the building started collapsing, there was a door, the same door that claimed her life in the vision, almost fell on her when we were on that balcony. I saw it and I pushed her out the way in time and saved her life! It was her time to die but because I intervened, it skipped her and moved onto the next person, which was Tara."

"That makes a lot of sense," Damien catches on. "So Death does have an agenda. If we figure out how Death's plan works, we can cheat it again."

"Now I'm starting to believe that maybe we were destined to die in that nightclub. But if we figure out how to cheat Death once and for all, we all live to die an old age. We just keep intervening until the last person is up to die, which is me. So, once my death is skipped, then it will all be over."

"Now hold on, that's what the visionary of Flight 180 said. He thought that by just skipping death, then it would be all over in the end. Even if we cheat all the way to the end, it will still eventually come back for all of us. Not my words, this is what Clear Rivers wrote during her time at a mental asylum eleven years ago. She said that even if the visionary skips death, then Death will just start over to whoever cheated death the first time and then work it's wake back to the visionary."

Wade suddenly jolted when his computer suddenly turned to his movie page and the movie that he had never seen before, 'Hook' was in the center of the screen. He was getting that eerie feeling that something was in the room with him. He felt the shivers but he was more focused on why this one movie that he had never seen before, 'Hook' mysteriously popped up on his screen. Was this his intuition talking, trying to tell him that something dreadful was going to happen? He sank back into his seat, unable to think or even comprehend the mysterious things happening around him. Then his left hand started hurting like a knife was being pushed into his flesh. He pants several times in pain before the feeling in his palm finally vanishes.

He hangs up on Damien and quickly dials another number. He puts the phone to his ear, listens to it ring, and then when there is another voice, he talks without hesitation. He remembered exactly who was the next one to die was and unlike Tara, he was going to do something if he could help it. He just hoped that this person would believe him. "Bryce, stay as far away from hooks as possible."


	4. Fanny, George, Hector

_What a bright, sunny, and warm day for me. Now I have to deal with this asshole who thinks he's Professor X._

Bryce took out a cigarette from his orange Pall Mall pack and lit it up as he listened to the conversation that Wade was having with him on the phone. For some weird bullshit reason, apparently, he was supposed to stay as far away from hooks as possible. What the hell was that even supposed to be about? He took a drag on his cigarette before he spoke into the phone, intending on giving Wade a piece of his mind. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Seriously, I'm going to die by a hook? Are you really kidding me right now?"

"I know how it sounds and believe me, it sounds really ridiculous but it's true," Wade practically begged. "Tara was shot in the face with a fire hydrant. The night when she died, my right eye was twitching and when I checked on her corpse, her right eye was popped out of her skull. And right now, I am getting a painful sensation in my left hand and a movie called 'Hook' popped up on my screen."

"Please elaborate a little more." Bryce was walking outside and across the street with several cars incoming. His two fingers gripped the orange part of the cigarette as he removed from his mouth and puffed smoke. "How is a hook going to kill me?"

A white van carrying several gardening tools on the roof was passing through the neighborhood. To prevent the gardening tools from falling off, there were several ropes that tied the tools to the roof. One of the ropes was a hook that was about to come loose.

"I don't know but listen to me. I am starting to believe that Death really is after us. Jill was supposed to die during the nightclub disaster and when I intervened and saved her, she was skipped and the next person on the list died, which was Tara."

"And now, I'm next?"

"Yes. In the premonition, you died by a fan or something so whatever you do, just stay away from ceiling fans."

"Even if that was the case, then I'm safe because I am outside right now…" He puts the cigarette in his mouth again. "Having a drag. And by the way, I meant what I said last night: I want whatever is making you high."

The hook fell off the roof of the van and bounced off the street but stayed connected to the van.

Bryce looked back over his shoulder just as he removed the cigarette from his mouth. He had no time to react as the hook impale him in the palm of his left hand - his cigarette smoking hand - and forcefully dragged him across the ground going forty-five miles per hour.

Bryce screamed in agony as he was dragged across the street, the fabric of his clothes ripping like skin peeling off and that was a factor that wasn't happening to him, _yet._ The van that was dragging him did not notice as Bryce screamed at them to stop as his arm was about to rip off, just about stretched to its limit. The van only drove faster all throughout the neighborhood and still never stopped, almost as if this van was a van from hell.

Bryce went sliding to the left and he gripped onto his left shoulder tightly as he barely looked at the reflection in the side-view mirror. He could not see the driver (if there even was a driver) so he just screamed louder, hoping that this will catch the driver's attention. The van hits a bump without even slowing down, causing Bryce to bust his ribs upon sliding over the speed bump, causing his skin to start tearing apart underneath him against the concrete.

He now literally knew the pain and anguish that racist people caused upon black people when they dragged them to death. Why was Death trying to drag him to death in a painful way? He had done nothing that would be deemed prejudice against black people. Although he could be a sexist sometimes, he was not a racist and he loved black people so why was he being dragged to death? What was odder was the fact that he was being dragged by his hand that he used to put and remove a cigarette from his mouth, almost like Death was punishing him for smoking and taking his life for granted.

It looks like Death has a sense for punishing those who take their lives for granted and Bryce the chain-smoker was a prime example.

The two backdoors of the van opened suddenly and Bryce could barely see anything inside. There was a Phillips screwdriver with an orange handle that rolled out and bounced off the ground with the sharp end aiming for Bryce's eye as he went sliding towards it. Bryce moved his head out the way, only for an orange toolbox inside of the van fall over after hitting a pothole. All the contents inside the box, like nails, hammers, wrenches, various other tools that a typical white van might have, come falling out of the back and right into Byrce's direction. He puts his free hand up to shield his face from the incoming debris. When he thought that was over, he was almost run over by a school bus coming in from his right.

The tools that painfully hit his skin, left about half a dozen bruises but nothing hurt more than when his skin started turning red from being dragged.

The white van drove near an electrical substation but Bryce was too busy screaming in helpless agony to notice. He finally took action when he grabbed the hook that spiked through his bones. Before he could do anything, he breaks more of his ribs when he goes flying onto the sidewalk with the van driving towards the electrical substation.

The hook finally ripped from Bryce's hand but he continued to roll forward. The hook went bouncing off the ground and attached itself to the great of a giant ventilation fan. The hook, still connected to the moving van, dragged off a huge chunk of the grate off the van, which made it a whole lot easier for Bryce to go sliding headfirst into the van with the sharp blades.

* * *

By the time the accident was over, Wade tried calling Bryce several more times to try and reach him. When he realized that it was fruitless, he quickly grabbed his jacket to go look for him. Just as he opened the door to run out, a cop was standing there in his yard, studying Wade hard. Wade thought that he was in trouble and stepped back in fear when the officer approached. Wade studied the young officer's face and he could've been no older than thirty.

"Are you Wade Powell?" the officer asked with a Brooklyn accent.

"Yes," Wade answered quickly. "What happened?"

"Can we discuss it inside?"

Wade nodded and let him in his house. "I hope we can make it quick cause I'm trying to locate my friend."

"It is something like that, trust me," the officer said.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" Wade was asking purely to appease the officer in case he was here to arrest him or interrogate him. When the officer asked for coffee, Wade closed the front door and quickly went to go make him coffee. He then remembered back at the nightclub that he revealed that he used fake IDs to get into Dies Ultima and now it looks like he cheated death only to be arrested. His parents weren't home so it was just him and the officer and he was ready for anything. But then again, he reminded himself that the only people that he spilled the beans on about the fake IDs were the security guards and the building owner and all of them are dead so this must be about something else.

The two of them sat at a table across from each other. Wade watched carefully as the officer sipped from his coffee. "I'm Detective Tucker of Baltimore Police Department. I've come here because our coroner says you know something about the Dies Ultima disaster."

Wade looked at him with a confused look. He cocked his head as he asked, "Do I know one of your coroners?"

The officer took a sip of coffee before he answered. "He told me that you and your friends were there at the nightclub and you had a vision of the nightclub falling apart. At first, I was skeptical to believe this at first, until he told me that this has happened before. He told me that my late brother was involved in one of the incidents. I just wanted to know what were you doing at Dies Ultima?"

"I wanted to go inside the nightclub with my friends to have some fun but we were turned down when we realized that we had to be twenty-one to enter."

"Is that so?" He took another sip of his coffee. "What about the vision? Is that true? Because if it is, then you're not alone. This _has_ happened before."

"I'm sorry but," Wade stuttered for a split second. "What is the name of your coroner that told you this?"

"William Bludworth, but he's not our coroner. Our actual coroner is on vacation in Hawaii and Bludworth volunteered to step in for him until he's back from vacation. Now, this vision, he told me that whoever has a vision of a catastrophic disaster, that people died once they escape from that disaster in the order in which they would've died."

"Your coroner guy seems to know so much about this."

"Listen," Tucker scooted closer to the table. "He told me that people die in the order in which they were originally intended to die. Your friend, Tara Stone, died in a freak accident. We looked over some security footage and she was with you when you were escaping the building; was she the first to die?"

"No," Wade denied. "My girlfriend, Jill, she was the first to die. I saved her and it skipped her and moved onto the person next to die. How did Tara die?"

"Bludworth told us that a fire hydrant burst and one of the outlets shot into her eye like a bullet." He leaned in closer. "Did you get any signs of her death?"

"When I spent the night at Jill's house, my left eye was twitching like it was burning and a poster spelled out Tara's name. My friend, Damien Riley, he seems to know the most about what is happening."

"I doubt he knows as much as Bludworth knows. He told me that he wanted to speak with you."

"Your coroner wants to speak with me?"

"He wants to speak with you tonight at six o'clock on the dot. He was very specific."

"I don't even know a William Bludworth."

"But he seems to know a lot about what is happening to you. I can arrange a safe means of transport for you tonight. He told me that you should safe-proof your house and not go out for any reason unless you want a gravestone made just for you."

Wade sighed loudly, contemplating his actions, unsure of what to do. The Grim Reaper is after him and he didn't want this officer to get caught in the crossfire. He looked at the officer and nodded. "Thank you, Detective Tucker. I will be sure to alert my friends to make their houses as death-proof as possible. Hopefully, your coroner guy can tell us how to escape this."

Just as Tucker was about to get up, his radio went off. He grabbed it and put it to his mouth. "This is Detective Tucker, I am at the Powell residence on 1215 S. 32nd Street. What's going on?" Wade listened carefully as he heard a deep voice on the other end of the radio say something about a 10-50 involving a vehicle at Burke Power Station, possible 10-55. Wade quickly took out his phone and looked up what a 10-50 and 10-55 were.

A 10-50 was an accident and a 10-55 an intoxicated driver and Burke Power Station was an electrical substation so Wade was able to deduce that whatever happened, there was some kind of accident at the Burke Power Station.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to go."

"I'll take you up on that deal to see your coroner guy. What time was it again?"

"Six o'clock. Eighteen hundred hours. I wish I could send a team to give you protection from the Grim Reaper, but Bludowrth told us that if we even associate with yo, then we die and he said that it was better for us not to get caught in the crossfire. I'm praying to God that he has a solution to save you." Tucker rushes out of the house and back to his car to drive off in the direction of the electrical substation. Despite what the officer said of being careful and not leaving the house, Wade continued on with his mission to go look for Bryce. He locked the door behind him and ran for his car, but just as soon as his hand touched the handle on the driver's door, an epiphany hit.

"Accident at the power station?" His eyes widened at the thought of Bryce being electrocuted to death and just when he cast it off as nothing, he had this painful feeling in his head. It was like something was hitting his scalp repeatedly. "What the hell?" He got in his car and drove off to the electrical substation, his girlfriend Jill phoning him on the way.

"Jill, what is going on?"

"Wade…" her voice spoke softly. "Bryce…"

"What happened?" He did not like the familiar uncomfortable silence that she was giving him; it was like both Damien and Jill had the same curse of remaining silent when delivering bad news. "What happened, Jill?"

"Bryce died," her voice cracked with a sob. "He died almost a half hour ago."

Wade slams on the brakes, creating loud scraping noises against the carpet with skid marks left in the middle of the road. He puts his forehead on the steering wheel, unable to think. Sure, he may have liked Bryce the least out of all of his friends, but he did not want him to die; he was too compassionate for that. He speaks into the phone again, asking Jill if she was aware of how Bryce died.

"I saw him dying. I saw a hook in his hand, and a fan on his head." Wade took in a moment to register what she was saying. "I think I'm seeing premonitions as well. I can feel, practically taste their skin when they die. I can't give any specifics, but I saw a van with a hook dragging Bryce and he goes crashing into a giant fan of some kind and chopped up."

"How do you know he's dead?"

"I have this strong, gut-wrenching feeling."

Wade remembered his destination at the electrical substation. He hadn't been there before but he was aware that there were giant fans so whatever freak accident happened, it involved Bryce getting his head cut up by a giant ventilation fan of some sort. He now saw that there was no point in trying to reach the power station as it was already useless because the person he tried to warn was already dead.

"What the hell are we going to do?" Without a doubt, Wade knew that there was a Grim Reaper and there was an agenda that Death has and he was on it. His friends were all going to die one by one and he was eventually going to be up to die. He remembered what Damien said about Death eventually coming back for all those whose death numbers were skipped. "We have to do something until six o'clock tonight."

"Why?" Jill questioned with curiosity. "What happening at six o'clock tonight?"

Wade began explaining what Det. Tucker said about the coroner who wanted to speak with him. "If we can cheat Death long enough until six o'clock, maybe the coroner guy can tell us how to get out of this fucking situation."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Wade nodded on his end. "That detective guy told me that the coroner guy knows a lot about Death, even more so than Damien. Det. Tucker cam arranged for an escort for is at six o'clock and all we have to do is wait it out for six hours. We got to find the others." He had a flashback of the Dies Ultima disaster and realized the problem on this one. "Okay, I know I said that we should get everyone together, but hands down, I have no idea who died next after Bryce. I did not see Jackson and Hannah die, but I was well aware of the fact that they died together at the same time. I have no idea who the next one on the list to go is."

"So Jackson and Hannah are the next ones. Who died right after Jackson and Hannah?"

"Damien was the second to last to die. Then me. Out of all of us, you are the safest because your death was skipped a long time ago."

"So, we go look for Jackson and Hannah. We split up."

"Take Damien with you to find Jackson, I'm going after Hannah." Wade hung up the phone and dialed for Hannah's number. It just went straight to voicemail, which angered him. "God damn it, Hannah. Your phone better be dead and you better not be ignoring me. Where the hell did you go." He parked the car up closer to a curb so he could focus. He shifted gears into park before he went on.

Hannah had an account with and he knew what her Apple ID was, but he was having difficulty with her password. "If I can just access her iCloud account, then I should be able to track her phone. Now, what the hell is her password?" He tried to guess a random number of passwords, each one ending in failure. He was about to contact Jill again to see if she knew the password until he clicked the hint button and it said 'Last Summer.' Now what this meant exactly, Wade had no idea but he was starting to think it was a sign of some kind like today would be his last summer alive.

He finally realized what the hint of the puzzle was after (what felt like) hours of thinking. The password to her account was the name of one of the killers from her favorite horror movie, _I Know What You Did Last Summer._ He quickly typed in _Fishermen_ and he was in. "Hannah, I love the fact that you are a horror movie enthusiast." He chuckled a bit. He tracked her iPhone and the GPS app showed that she was working at her grandfather's slaughterhouse upstate in downtown. "You have got to be kidding me. Of all the places, Hannah is at a slaughterhouse, what the hell is she even doing there?" He puts the directions and is about to start driving until he freezes in place and stares off.

He saw flashes, rapid flashes. The kind of flashes you would see with strobe lights. Right now, what he saw was a chainsaw revving up, an upside-down pig being gutted open, the movie case that said, 'Candyman,' a bolt coming loose from some kind of metal pole, a bucket of nails falling over, and the jaw of a skeleton being ripped off.

He came back to the present and suddenly felt chest pains like his chest was being ripped open with a rib spreader. He clutches his sternum and winced in pain before yelling out in agony. "WHAT THE HELL?!" He gets out of the car and collapses on his side in a fetal position while still keeping a hand to his chest.

Eventually, the pain subsided and he slowly rests his head against the street with a sigh. Just as he was catching his breath, a car speeds beside his head, causing him to sit up. "What the hell?!" he barks at the driver. "Learn how to fucking drive, lady!" The wind aftermath of the speeding car had blown today's newspaper right into his lap. He grabbed today's newspaper and looked at it. It was a simple article about the sinking of Dies Ultima, with an estimated kill count, at least as of one hundred and seventy-three people. His eyes skimmed through the article before coming back to the kill count. "Man, if we stayed in that building, one hundred and eighty people would've died."

_Wait a second!_

"If we stayed in the building, the kill count would've been 180? Holy shit. Flight 180, can't be a coincidence." He looked down in the right column of the paper to see a picture of people scattering out of the building. It was blurred, but he could definitely see himself and his friends running out the door with the security guards. He closed his eyes, silently paying his respects before he realized something: In the picture, there was a hole right where Tara's eyehole wound was. "That's weird. Just like how she died in real life I think." When he got a closer inspection of Jill, there was a line running right through her two eyes, almost like something was about to cut right through them. "Oh no." He looked closer at the picture and saw the order of who was running out of the building. Jill and himself were in front of everybody but the person directly behind Jill was Tara and then Bryce.

"Oh no," he kept repeating as he figured out the pattern. He was remembering how everybody died in the premonition. Jill's face was cut in half by a door, Tara shot in the eye with a wine cork, Bryce had a fan falling on his head and judging by this picture, although he couldn't tell who was next in line because Jackson and Hannah were standing side-by-side with each other, he could tell that Jackson's death involves something that cuts him in half and Hannah's death involves something that pierces her in the mouth. Damien was at the back of the line and there was a line across his neck, creating the illusion that he was going to be decapitated. "They're dying not only in the order of their death but in a way that parallels their death in the premonition." He jumped into the car and started driving with the newspaper in the passenger seat. He drives off to the slaughterhouse that Hannah works at.

"Okay, so let me get this straight," he said to himself as he drove out of the neighborhood. "It was Jill who was the first to die and she was about to be cut in half with a door but I intervened and saved her. Death skipped to the next person to die and it was Tara. Tara died from being shot in the eye with a wine cork and in real life she suffered an eye wound that killed her. Then the next person to die was Bryce and in the vision, he died with a ceiling fan falling onto his head. In real life, they said in some sort of freak accident, he was chopped up with a ventilation fan or whatever. I didn't see how Jackson and Hannah died or which one died first, but Jackson's death involves being cut in half while Hannah's death involves her mouth. So after Hannah's death in the premonition, it was Damien's time to go. In the vision, some kind of heavy object falls on his head and decapitates him so his death involves him being decapitated. My death, I fall into a sinkhole so I guess that just means that I fall to my death."

As he drove out into traffic, he was looking all around him to make sure that Death was not stalking him. He saw a bunch of weird, ominous, creepy things happening all around him. There was this big log truck that passed him on the left with a license plate that said HWTHR23 and a beer truck passing on the right with a license plate that read DVLSFLGHT.

He looked at the directions and saw that he was only twelve minutes and he turned on some music to calm his mind. Radio station 97.9 was playing _Morning Bell_ by _Radiohead._ Wade was particularly disturbed about the lyrics playing about cutting the kids in half. He switched to another station and the song _Meathook_ by _The Cure_ was playing. "Stop, please."


	5. Ida, James, Kate

At the death scene of Bryce, Det. Tucker was looking over the yellow police tape. He moves under the police tape and moves over the forensic expert who was no younger than twenty. He took him aside and on the outside of the yellow police tape.

"What the analysis?" Det. Tucker asked, hoping to get some answers. "You think you will be able to recreate what happened?"

"Nope," the forensic expert shook his head. "I swear to god, I could probably try this a thousand times but nothing will ever be able to recreate exactly. All I can get from witnesses is that a hook somehow fell off the roof of a white moving van and dragged Mr. McGuire across the street. A few sources here and there say that they saw a couple of tools falling out of the van from the back and hitting him. That's the only thing that I can think of but how the grate to the van broke off, I have no clue. It would have to be a freak accident for Mr. McGuire to go sliding right into a small opening in a grate to get the top of his head sliced with a large fan."

"Is there any conclusion that you can come too? Anything that can help us out at all?"

"Only thing that I can think of is that what happened to those kids on Flight 180 is happening to these kids." Reluctantly, he added, "Maybe they should've died during the Sinking of Dies Ultima." He saw the grim look on Det. Tucker's face and tried to explain his point. "Hear me out, what can we do to save them? There aren't a lot of options."

"Our coroner guy, Bludworth, he wants to speak to Mr. Powell tonight at six o'clock and I have arranged for a safe escort when the time comes. I would have police guarding the houses at all time, but Bludworth mentioned that would be a bad idea because Death will not hesitate to sneak souls into the realm of the dead."

"Like Route 23," the forensic expert reminded. "None of the survivors should have been alive; all should've died when the Flight 180 survivors died. So, if we were to associate ourselves with these survivors, then our time could come earlier than possible?"

Det. Tucker nodded. "Just like that. Regardless if they can even cheat death, the only thing we need to be concerned about is keeping them alive as long as possible. Clear Rivers spent like a couple of months in a mental asylum."

"I'm pretty sure Death would've found a way to get her. He could've transmitted her flesh-eating bacteria. How the hell does this coroner know so much about Death anyway?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. But he has helped the visionaries of Flight 180, Route 23, and John Doe's attempted killing spree in New York. Let's hope that whatever advice he gives to Mr. Powell is as good as the previous, if not better." He looks down at his feet to see Bryce's pack of cigarettes. Only two smokes left. He picked up the two cigarettes and lit one up for himself. He offered the forensic expert a smoke, which he agreed to. "Pall Malls, the menthol kind."

He took out a lighter but the forensic expert stopped him. "Use a wooden match if you want to preserve the flavor; lighters have flammable fluids that make the cigarette take like metal."

* * *

Damien was driving the car to Jackson's workplace, which was Starbucks inside Barnes & Nobel. In the car, Jill was looking at a picture that Wade sent to her phone. It was the picture of them on the newspaper, in the order of which they died. Wade was at the front, Jill behind him with a line running down her face and Tara and Bryce behind them. Tara had a hole in her and Bryce had an X shaped line on the top of his skull. The now understood why Wade sent them the photo.

"Wade sent me a photo of a newspaper. It's a shot of all of us running out of the building, in the order in which we were supposed to die. I can't tell whose next, but Jackson's death involves his chest." She then read a text that Wade sent to her as well. "Wade also says that the estimate kill count of the people who died at Dies Ultima was one hundred seventy-three. That means, if we didn't get out of the building, then the kill count would've been 180."

Wade finally pulled up to a red light to look at her with a shocked expression. "What the hell?" He took her phone to look at the picture himself. He handed it back to her after taking a moment to register everything. "We have to get to Jackson as fast as possible. Call him again."

"He didn't pick up the first three times and I'm sure he won't pick up a fourth time," Jill considered. "It would be ironic if he did pick up on the fourth call considering that he is either the fourth or fifth to go."

"That is some dark ironic humor you got there," Damien groaned.

"I'm trying to lightening the tension. Give me some credit, Jesus Christ."

It was packed today at Barnes & Noble. Apparently, once the newspaper company, _Borderlands Patrol_ published the article on the Sinking of Dies Ultima, everyone went to the cheapest reading place to buy it, which was Barnes & Nobel. Damien spent ten minutes looking for a parking spot but the place was packed like soldiers taking over. He had to drive seven blocks to the next store, which was Toys "R" Us, just to get a parking spot. They had to walk the rest of the way there.

There was construction happening near the store that was neighboring Barnes & Noble. There were construction workers on scaffolding, stacking bricks. One of them was using a chainsaw painted yellow. Once he cut down a large branch from an adjunct tree, he put the chainsaw down after turning it off.

Inside the Starbucks at Barnes & Noble, Jackson was making an iced frappe for one of the customers, calling out his name before placing it on the counter. He turned around and his boss told him that the janitor needed help in the back. He wipes his forehead with the back of his hand before moving to the back to help the janitor with something.

Damien and Jill finally made it inside the bookstore and stood near the front door, scanning the place like sonar to look for the coffee store. "Where the hell is he?" Damien muttered under his breath.

Jill then suggested to the impatient Damien, "This is a pretty big place so maybe he's in the back." They walk forward, looking everywhere for the back. As they walked down the aisles, kids were running and making loud noises, which was causing their mother to hush them up. Jill looked only for a single second, but it was enough distraction to cause her to hit her right foot against one of the shelves painfully. Damien did not seem to notice and continued to walk forward, leaving Jill to crouch down to clutch her foot in pain.

"Damn it," she winces under her breath as she sits on the seat of her pants like a little kid. She tried calling out to Damien again, but he was already out of sight. There she was again, feeling strange and mysterious omens, sings, the in-your-face irony. The song, _Time After Time_ was playing softly on the speakers. At the register, someone was checking out with a book along with a movie called 'Candyman.' There was a book in the non-fiction section that read 'The Art Of Seeing Beyond.' She looked over to her self and several books fell off the shelf for no reason at all. "What the hell is going on here?" Once the pain in her foot wore off, she went towards the pile of books and began putting them back on the shelf in the order she believed they fell out of. One of the books was titled, 'Premonition' and it was this book specifically that caught her attention.

Curiosity got the better of her and she opened the large hardcover book and flipped through several pages. The names of several people were written across the pages and each of them was a visionary of some kind of disaster. She flipped through a couple more pages. There was a picture of Jessica Golden and her boyfriend standing in front of this very Barnes & Noble, taking a romantic picture together. It was dated May 5, 2001, and today was May 5th. "Shit," she cursed under her breath. "I've gotta find Damien and Jackson quickly." She put the book back and walked in the direction she last saw Damien. "You better have found Jackson you son of a bitch."

Inside the store where construction was being worked on, there were several shelves with boxes of food and other materials that fell over and the janitor asked for assistance from the store beside them. It wasn't just Jackson who went, it was him and three other guys. Jackson was gathering up the boxes and stacking them on each other. The janitor and the other three guys were working on getting the shelves back on their feet.

On the scaffolding where construction was happening, one of the construction workers brought up an orange five-gallon cooler of water up for his associates. He sets it near the chainsaw before he took off the lid and fill up a water bottle of ice-cold water.

Damien had talked to Jackson's boss and he told him that Jackson helped to assist the janitor along with a couple of others in fixing up a problem in the neighboring store. He ran over to the store to find the workers working and Jackson sitting in a forklift taking smalls sips of water. Damien wastes no time and rushes over to him in a hurry, fearful of waiting for any second longer. "Jackson, please tell me that nothing bad has happened to you yet," he practically begged.

"What the hell are you even talking about," Jackson questioned. "Nothing bad has happened to me so far. Why?"

"Because," Damien began explaining, "I think my theory about the Grim Reaper after us is true. I truly believe that Death is trying to finish what it started last night. If you don't believe me, look at all the facts: Tara died, Bryce died, both in the most freakish accidents possible."

"That doesn't really explain anything," Jackson argued. "How did they die?"

"Well," Damien spoke before he recollected what Jill and Wade said. "Tara died from some kind of eye injury involving a fire hydrant and Bryce was chopped up in a huge fan after being dragged across the street by a white van with a hook. If you ask me, that sounds pretty creepy enough."

"How do we know that these aren't just coincidences?" He looked at the shelf again. The coworkers were putting stuff back on the shelves. He could see a bucket filled with some kind of sharp object being placed at the very top. He looked up at the huge fan above him and realized that it was shaking because it was going so fast.

Unbeknownst to him, the fan was shaking so much that a tiny scream was coming loose from the pole connecting it to the ceiling with every shake.

The janitor who was driving the forklift put a big box at the very top of the shelf using the forks of the machinery.

The screw was getting looser and looser by the second.

The chainsaw outside was malfunctioning for some reason.

The shelf was about to fall over again and the bucket of nails was at the very top.

"Once Jill gets here, we'll take you home," Damien announced. "You shouldn't be at work today, especially not inside a building where they are working on the construction."

"Hazard pay," Jackson quipped.

Jill finally came bursting into the room, slamming the door open before slamming it shut behind her. "Where's Jackson?" She was unknowingly a Servant of Death.

The force of the door slamming shut behind her sent vibrations throughout the walls which traveled all the way up to the ceiling and right into the pole that the ceiling fan was hanging from. The screw disconnected itself from the pole as a result of this and went falling into the propellers. The propellers shot the sharp and metallic nail out and the nail bounced off the wall and went falling right for the janitor in the forklift.

The janitor had the forklift turned off but something caused him to look up, which caused the nail to pierce him in the eye. He howls in intense agony as the nail sharpens itself directly through his pupil. He puts a hand to his eye and on reflex, he spasms, his foot slamming onto the forklift accelerator, causing the forklift to speed forward several meters.

Jill and Damien, standing side by side, stared at the Rube Goldberg machine in effect but Jackson is frozen and unable to see what they were seeing behind them.

The coworkers hauled ass to get out of the way of the forks on the forklift just in time before the large machinery crashes into the shelf they spent ten minutes putting back up. The shelf tilted forward and all the boxes began falling off and onto the ground, some contents spilling out like marbles.

The shelf's leg finally gives in and collapses. The large shelf falls forward towards Jackson, Jill, and Damien. The only one who actually took action was Damien because Damien grabbed Jackson by the waist and tackled him out of the way just as the bucket of nails went falling for his head.

The nails went everywhere on the ground and one of them actually pierced Jill in the foot by pure accident. She was pierced the same foot that she hurt earlier. She screamed in agony and fell down on the seat of her pants near the door she just burst through, her back to the wall. The shelf hit the ground with a loud thud. When the shelf hit the ground, a box containing a jerry can of gasoline fell out and leaked fluids out.

Damien and Jackson laid there on the ground with their hands covering their heads like they were protecting something from overhead falling on them. The two of them quickly scattered to their feet and examined the mess in front of them. The then forklift came to a stop and two coworkers pulled the wounded janitor out and checked his eye injury. The last coworker went to Jill's aid and helped her pull out the nail.

"Now you fucking believe me?" Damien sighed. "Is that proof enough that there is something supernatural after us?"

"Just a simple freak accident," Jackson claimed. "It's nothing. I mean, accidents like this happen all the time."

The gasoline was spreading underneath the soles of their shoes but they failed to smell the foul scent. The gasoline was quickly spreading beyond Damien and Jackson and to the window behind them. Back outside, the chainsaw was finally revving up again.

The coworker slowly pulled the nail out of Jill's foot like he was peeling off her skin. She clutched her foot with all her might and rolled onto her side.

Damien and Jackson looked at each other, each one trying to find the words to their own conversation. Jackson spoke first when he said, "If I was supposed to die, then how do we avoid it?"

"I don't know," Damien shrugged. "Jill was supposed to be the first one to die and Wade pulled her to safety. Since he intervened, Death skipped her and moved onto the next person, which was Tara, then Bryce, and now you."

"But, you stepped in and saved me," Jackson whispered. "Does that mean that I've been spared from Death's agenda?"

"Yeah; I saved you, so it should skip onto the next person, which is either me or Hannah depending on who died first."

The ceiling fan suddenly gave in and fell to the ground. Damien and Jackson snapped their head to look above them and they both got out of the way in time. The glass on the lightbulbs shattered and the wires to the ceiling fan were still intact and running so when the glass on the lightbulbs shattered, the gasoline on the floor lit up in flames.

'Shit," Jill cursed as she saw the small flames become big flames and the room suddenly became hotter. She tried reaching for Damien and Jackson but they were both out of reach. The coworker that removed the nail from her foot quickly dragged her out the door she barged through and the other coworkers and janitor found a way out before the flames spread like a wildfire throughout the room.

Damien and Jackson both dived headfirst through the window behind them and onto the cement sidewalk. The scaffolding beside them, the construction workers looked down to see what the problem was. The chainsaw started malfunctioning for the umpteenth time.

The gasoline reached the window which caused the fire to reach the window but Damien and Jackson made it onto the street in time before the part construction building wall that they escaped from blew up without warning. The scaffolding was right next to the explosion and the legs supporting the scaffolding were weakened by the flames and the whole thing tilted forward. The workers were unharmed by the explosion, fortunately.

However, once the scaffolding fell forward right in Damien and Jackson's direction, the chainsaw was revving up at full speed once it was the orange water cooler spilled ice cold water all over it, causing some sparks to fly out. The scaffolding fell on the ground just inches away from Damien and Jackson's backs but the chainsaw impaled Jackson through the back and slicked him from the torso down, spraying blood on Damien's face.

Very slowly like a mechanical puppet, Damien wiped the blood out of his eyes to watch Jackson spit out blood. To Damien, humans were basically upside-down Y with arms, but now, Jackson looked like an upside-down V with arms. For the longest moment, studied Jackson's pain-ridden face before the young survivor fell over, dead.


	6. Leo, Maud, Neville

Wade Powell had made it to the slaughterhouse that Hannah worked at. There weren't that many cars there so he had easy parking. He stepped out of the car with the newspaper in his hand. He looked at the slaughterhouse in front of him and saw a second story along with a dozen or so windows. He felt a sudden pain in his jaw and opened his mouth like his teeth were stuck together like glue. "Damn, what the hell is wrong?" He minded himself and walked in through the front door of the slaughterhouse. There weren't a lot of people, but there was a bunch of blood splattered across the wall and it didn't take long for Wade to deduce that it was pig's blood. The smell was still horrible either way and he almost threw up. "How can Hannah work in a place like this?"

He walks along the hallways in hopes of finding Hannah or an employee working there. He walked through a sliding door and into the main slaughter room. Several pigs were hanging upside-down and some of them were being gutted open with a cleaver. He looked away from the sight only to find another person gutting open a pig. "How the hell?" This place was practically home for the Grim Reaper.

He looks up in front of him to see a flight of stairs leading to a bridge on the second floor made of metal. He moves across the room and climbs up the stairs. Now he had a better view of the entire slaughterhouse room. He peels his eyes and searches desperately for Hannah.

Down below, one of the pigs hanging from a hook fell off and onto the ground. The worker rubbed his bloody hands on his apron and took the pig's corpse somewhere else. Wade looked at the hanging hook just six feet off the ground and remembered those flashing visions he saw. In one of the visions, a pig was hanging upside-down and being gutted. He remembered seeing a movie called 'Candyman' and remembered how in that movie, the killer kills with a hook. So, maybe Hannah's death involves a hook. Either way, he was going to get to her before Death did. He did one more scan of the room to make sure that Hannah was not in the dangerous room full of hooks so he could move on and go to another room.

Unknown to him, Hannah was in the room and underneath the bridge. She was dragging pigs to and from stations rather than cutting them open with cleavers. She didn't exactly have the stomach to kill pigs so she just dragged pig corpses away and dragged living pigs to their eventual deaths. She almost threw up several times when she saw the guts of the pig spill out. She put her arm up to her mouth and coughed into her inner elbow. "I seriously need a new job." As she dragged a corpse away to be thrown away, she looked down at the necklace that her boyfriend, Damien, bought her. It was a necklace of a labyrinth colored green. She loved solving puzzles and when Damien bought her that necklace, he said that necklace reminds him of her, always surprising him at every turn and wanting the trail to never end (whatever 'trail' even meant).

Her boss called her on her walkie-talkie and told her to come into his office. She obliged, dropping the pig corpse in her hand and wipes her hands clean on her apron. She moves across the room, not noticing Wade on the bridge and she climbs up the stairs and into a sliding metal door. Her boss was an old man in his sixties sitting behind a desk. He rotates in his leather chair to face Hannah directly. "Hannah, I've received some alarming news," he spoke softly.

Hannah shrugged and waited for him to respond. She nodded at him impatiently. "What is it, Mr. Romero?"

"I've received an anonymous tip from someone that last night, you were in a nightclub and you were able to escape before it sank. I just wanted to confirm if that was true."

Hannah internally groaned, not understanding why it was so important to let a life and death situation like the Sinking of Dies Ultima affect her current life and job. Her boyfriend did scare her a little with the whole Grim Reaper coming after them thing but nothing has happened to her in the last twenty-four hours. Sure, Tara and Bryce didn't pick up their phones but that didn't mean anything. "Yes, I was at the nightclub and I did make it out before the building sank. She even remembered threatening to make her boyfriend, Damien, pay, if he scared the crap out of her with the whole Death thing. "Why does that matter?" She made the annoyance in her voice obvious.

"Well," Mr. Romero spoke again, "If that were true, you could've taken a few days off to recover."

"Why does that even matter?" she snapped. "I am not going to let some mild incident affect my life."

"A lot of people died in that building, are you one hundred percent sure that you want to continue your job in a workplace with so many hazards?"

"Yes," Hannah said firmly. "I am one hundred percent sure that I want to keep this job. I just need this job."

Mr. Romero considered her words very wisely before he nodded slowly to her, indicating that she was allowed to return to her job. "The only thing I can say is to be very careful out there."

Hannah quickly rushed out of the room to get back to her job.

In another room that was adjunct to Mr. Romero's office, a generator had malfunctioned. In the gutting room, the lights were flickering on and off. The generator that was letting off steam had a crack in the middle that was leaking gasoline. Once the gasoline had spread across the ground, it went for the door to the generator room. A worker had come to investigate what was wrong with the generator. He did not notice the spill on the ground and that's when he quickly fell on his back. He cringed as he could feel the gasoline on his back soak into his shirt. He quickly cleans up the mess and turned off the generator so he could see what the problem was.

Back in the gutting room, Wade went back down to search for workers gutting open pigs or dragging pigs around when he had finally spotted Hannah walking across the bridge above him. He called out to her name, grabbing her attention, and ran up the stairs to check on her. He met her at the halfway point of the bridge and he hugged her to make sure that she was okay.

"Hannah," he almost gasped and froze in front of her as he studied her. "Are you okay, are you hurt?"

"No," Hannah said almost shocked, "Of course not. I'm fine."

"Has anything bad happened to you at all? Anything ominous or spooky or something like that?"

"What are you talking about?" Hannah asks back as she moves past him to get back to her job. "Don't tell me this is Damien's idea that the Grim Reaper is after me because I am sick of that theory."

"Look," Wade begged. "It's not a theory, it's happened before. Flight 180, Route 23, Coral Clipper, has happened before. Not a single survivor has survived though."

"Did Damien get into your head," she asked almost with sarcasm. "I don't believe in any of that supernatural bullshit. Why are you guys trying to prevent me from trying to live the rest of my life?" The accused tone in Hannah's voice offended Wade because he was trying to save her life and she was being the stereotypical girl in the horror movie that doesn't believe the main character about the monster.

"I'm not trying to prevent you from living your life, I'm trying to prevent you from _not_ living your life." He realized that it was confusing the moment he said it aloud. "Look, bad things have happened a lot. Tara and Bryce died yesterday and today in the freakiest ways possible. All of this is too real to be a hoax."

"Okay," she stopped in the center of the bridge, "Then answer me this: I work in a slaughterhouse and I should've died one too many times already. What makes this even any more different?"

"Sure, it may sound like a coincidence that two of us died but in the way that our friends died and the timing is all too suspicious. Tara died last night and Bryce did this morning. In the vision, Jill was supposed to die but she was saved and spared so it moved onto Tara and she died then Bryce's number was up and he was gone. I don't remember which person died first in the vision but I know for a fact that either you or Jackson is next. Why can't you listen to me?"

"Because death is just a natural part of life and not a force. If my number was up on the list and I died, then would be the next person to go after me?"

Wade remembered and quickly said, "Damien, he was the last one to go before me."

"How convenient you're at the very bottom of the list."

The generator malfunctioned again and sparks started spraying out of the machine. Some of the sparks fell into the leaking oil and started a small fire. The worker there quickly grabbed the extinguisher and put out the fires but was left distracted when the generator malfunctioned once more.

The lights all over the slaughterhouse started flickering on and off and scared the living hell out of Wade to the point that he jumped out of his shoes. He looked all around him for signs of Death. He could see none, but he could feel his presence. He turns back to Hannah and he says, "We have to get the hell out of here."

"What?" she did not hide the surprise in her voice, "What the fuck are you talking about?"

Wade did not bother to ask and grabbed her roughly by the hand and dragged her across the rest of the bridge. Just as he made his tenth step across the bridge, a large hanging light from the ceiling fell and landed right in front of Wade. He jumps back and yells in fear, accidentally bumping into Hannah and causing her to fall onto the seat of her pants and he tripped over her.

"What the hell?" Hannah was shocked this time. "What the hell was that?!"

A long wooden beam from the ceiling rotted away and fell onto the bridge. Hannah saw this and jumped back on the bridge just as it cut through the bridge in half. Wade almost fell over the lost part of the bridge but managed to grab hold of the railing by one hand and prevent himself from falling. He held on for dear life before he looked down to see a metal hook suspended above the ground that was used for hanging pigs upside down to be gutted. The odd thing about this hook was that it was so clean to the point it was like a mirror. The shiny light that reflected off of the metal forced Wade back into a flashback. The vision that he saw on his way over here was over a hook and he remembered feeling a painful sensation in his jaw. That could only mean one thing and as soon as he realized it, his eyes widened in fear as he looked up.

"Hang on, Wade," Hannah called up as she moved over to help pull him up.

The whole ceiling light falling was a diversion for the simple plan that Death had.

Hannah stepped on the gasoline that leaked over to her footing. She slips instantly and falls over the vanished part of the bridge. Her fall was short because the only thing that stopped her from falling two stories to the ground was the fact that her jaw and been hooked on the metal hook. The bladed part impaled her through the bottom of her jaw and came out through her mouth. Blood flooded her mouth and drowned her. Hannah's feet dangled only two feet above the ground as she clutches her jaw in pain. Her eyes roll to the back of her head and she enters the realm of the dead.


	7. Olive, Prue, Quentin

The police arrived from the scene of death. Detective Tucker was there with the forensic expert by his side. He let the forensic expert do his job while he studied Hannah's corpse. She was hanging on a hook from her jaw with her feet barely a few inches above the ground. He rubs his face with his hand and turns to the forensic expert after he extracts some blood from the ground. He takes pictures from all angles of the body before he looks at Tucker.

"Can you figure out what happened?" he asked the forensic expert somewhat impatiently.

"Yep, simple really." He walks away before he stops and gestures for Tucker to follow. They climb onto the second floor and onto the bridge. "This will probably be hard to understand, but from what I gathered from the evidence downstairs and up here…" he pauses to snap a few more pictures, "All that happened was Miss Bernard slipped and fell on the hook beneath us." He and Tucker move over to the edge of the bridge, the middle part that dislodged. They both leap over to the other side. Det. Tucker almost slipped on the gasoline but he caught himself against the railing. "What did she slip on exactly?"

"The gasoline," he points at his feet and crouches down. He used a latex-gloved finger to touch the gasoline and study it. "Leaked from the room over there and up to here. I would say gasoline from a generator."

"The only way a generator would be leaking gasoline is if it was malfunctioning."

The forensics expert stays where he was while Det. Tucker moved over to the room adjunct to Mr. Romero's office. He opens the door and finds the generator in a charred state. According to several witnesses, the generator was leaking gasoline and sparks. "Origin of the gasoline leak but how could it have gotten over there." He stands behind the generator and lines up his sight to the forensics expert. "If I was standing here, then the spot where Miss Bernard slipped was about twenty-five feet away. Does this generator have more than enough gasoline to leak that far?" He looks over in the corner for several red containers of gasoline. He picks it up with one hand and tests its weight. The container inside is half-empty so he puts it back down and grabs a second container. The weight was heavier than last and he checked it for a full can. "This one is full."

"What's going on back there?" the forensic expert called out after he finished with the pictures.

"Just stand right there." Det. Tucker holds out the red container like he was doing a mic drop and pours it on the ground in a slow manner.

The forensic expert put two and two together and pressed his left foot in the approximate spot in which Hannah slipped.

The gasoline spreads across the floor just a few feet away from Det. Tucker. The smell got to him but he ignored it. The gasoline spreads farther down the floor and makes it only halfway to the bridge, not close enough to reach where the forensic expert was standing. Once he emptied the container and found the gasoline line short, he threw the container to the side. "It wasn't an accident; not enough juice to reach where Hannah was standing, so there must've been some kind of outside factor helping."

The forensic expert approached him. "It doesn't make any sense though; I'm a scientist and I believe in the natural, not supernatural. It could've been gasoline dripping from the ceiling or something."

"Even so, that would not be enough to generate a puddle large enough for Miss Bernard to slip in."

"Then I don't get it. I understand that this is a premonition scenario here but what could've caused the gasoline to spread out farther specifically."

"Something supernatural. The Grim Reaper. Bludworth was right and let's hope those kids survive long enough to meet him tonight."

* * *

An hour had passed since the death of Hannah. Wade was in his car, driving as fast as he could on the freeway, traumatized. He diverts off the freeway and at an intersection with a red light. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the necklace he took off of Hannah. It was the green labyrinth necklace that Damien got for her. He had no idea how he was going to tell Damien that his girlfriend was dead. The guilt sunk in like a knife and he averted his gaze away from the necklace. He puts it back in his pocket before driving off when the green light hits.

Wade returned to his house where Damien and Jill were waiting.

"Wade," Jill cried as she rushed him and hugged him. "I was so worried about you. What happened?!"

Wade couldn't say anything. He barely put any strength into hugging back as he stared into Damien's eyes. The kid walks up to him and asks, "Where's Hannah?"

"She…" he couldn't bring himself to say it; he didn't want to hurt his friend but the outcome was the same. Damien was a smart kid and he already finished the sentence for him.

"She's dead?" He choked on a sob. "She...dead…" He collapses to his knees and cries into his hands.

Jill started sobbing into Wade's shoulder. She squeezed him tighter in the hug. "Jackson's dead," she chocked, "He was cut up with a fucking chainsaw."

Jill slowly collapsed to the ground and Wade lowered himself with her. He gently stroked her head as a way of comforting her. He takes out the necklace and he calls out to Damien quietly. When his attention is captured, he hands him the necklace, which only makes him sob more.

_We never should've gone to the nightclub,_ Wade inwardly scolded himself. _We should've stayed home. We should've fucking stay home last fucking night._

* * *

The morgue. The last stop for anyone staying there permanently. The corpses of Hannah, Jackson, and Bryce laid upon three tables. They were stripped of their clothing and their eyes cloudy. Walking into the room was Det. Tucker and the forensic expert. "Poor bastards."

"You could almost say they got the easy way out."

Tucker and the forensic expert turned around and faced the substitute coroner, William Bludworth, as he strolled into the room with his cryptic smile that he usually displayed. "Three people, meant to die, only to be saved, to die the day after." He heads on over to Jackson's corpse and cut a Y-shaped incursion. The body that was cut in half from the sternum down was now officially cut in half from the neck down. "A chainsaw that was running at high speeds, caused this young man to die. I almost feel sorry for the poor bastard. _Almost._"

Tucker and the forensic expert watch the autopsy and groan in disgust as Bludworth stretched the loose skin out like dough. He used scissors to cut around the skin and started digging into the bodies, getting his latex-gloved hands bloody. "We figured that something was wrong the second we heard how they died." He averts his gaze from the body and looks at Bludworth with suspicion. "What is your real motive here, Bludworth? I've never seen someone so enthusiastic about cutting up a body. Why have you decided to help out Mr. Powell and his friends? I've read your report on helping out those Flight 180 survivors. And the Route 23 survivors and the John Doe Killing Spree survivors. They all came to you for help instead of you contacting them."

"Instructions," he said simply.

Tucker and the forensic expert look at each other with confusion. Tucker turns back to Bludworth. "Instructions? What the hell does that mean? What instructions?"

Bludworth says nothing though. He continues to hollow out the corpse and even pull out the heart. Tucker and the forensic exporter almost gagged.

"There are some people who deny death at first. The moment they realize that death is inevitable for them, and they are not dying from old age, there is a certain spark within that person that disappears." He looks up at the two with the same smile. "Everything is premeditated. Even when things don't go according to plan, everything is premeditated."

"Where do these premonitions come from, Bludworth? You seem to know the most about Death compared to anyone. You've advised like 'new life defeats death'. Twice that has happened and both survivors are dead. Kimberly Corman, Abigail Foster, both dead from the 'new life defeats death' rule. Any explanation aside from Death cheating."

"Death doesn't cheat," he almost snarled, "Death is the victim of cheaters. Everybody on his premonition list is destined to die. Everything that happens because of Wade Powell, is not supposed to happen. But everything is alright because after all, everything is premeditated." He smiles and starts removing the small intestines with Jackson that had been cut in half. He pulls them out like a magician pulling an endless rope out of a hat and when he finished, blood spilled out all over the body. "He had a meal recently."

Tucker and the forensic expert were officially grossed out. "In that case, I'll leave you to get back to your creepy job, dissecting bodies with a cryptic and creepy demeanor. I'll call Mr. Powell and his friends."

"Don't bother," Bludworth said suddenly. "They're already on their way."

* * *

About two hours have passed since the death of Hannah. Wade, Jill, and Damien had been crying most of the time over losing all their friends. When they realized that they were the only three left, they stayed hidden in the corner for most of the time, drying out their tears. When they were all dried of tears. They got into the car and drove off to meet this coroner guy. The police officer at the front desk signed them in and they walked into the morgue.

Wade stood upon Bryce's corpse and saw his decapitated body. Jill stood over Jackson, remembering how she caused his death in a way. Damien cried over the death of his girlfriend. Even in death, she was still beautiful and he sobbed into her chest. He was startled when the arm twitched. "OH MY GOD!"

"Shh…" a cryptic voice hissed behind the three. "Please don't yell...You'll wake the dead."

It was Bludworth once more, who walked up from the door and met up with the three kids. The kids looked at him with suspicion, even backing away from him as he got to work on Hannah's corpse. Wade could tell by the smile on Bludworth's face that he was amused by his pun. "Don't worry, Jackson, you're girlfriend is dead. Chemicals in the vascular flush create a cadaveric spasm. I've seen it before and you're not the first one to jump in hysteria." He turns to Wade. "The visionary."

"You helped out the survivors with Flight 180 I heard. Can you help us out?"

"Perhaps." He cuts open Hannah's body. Damien could not bear because that was his girlfriend and Jill just didn't have the stomach to bear. Wade blocked the image out as best he could. "Normally, I would try and convince that it is pointless but instructions are instructions."

"On whose authority?" he questioned, sensing some kind of suspicious aurora off this man. Wade decided that the person who gave Bludowrth the instructions was irrelevant. "How do we cheat Death because so far, ninety-five survivors have tried to cheat Death and fail. According to Damien at least."

The coroner considers what Wade was saying before he drained blood from the corpse.

"If Life is like a box of chocolates…" He chuckled softly. "Death is like a big Milton Bradley game of _MouseTrap_. The day you're born is just the boot, hanging from the streetlamp, kicking the marble to get things rolling. Growing up is only the marble rolling down the curving chute. You feel immortal having survived school, sex, drugs 'n' rock 'n' roll, but you've only upset the big hand holding the steel ball that falls into the bathtub. Marriage and kids and career seem to make it all worthwhile until the ball hits the see-saw and flips the diving man into the big barrel. In the old folks home or the hospital you just see the big cage-rattling down until it captures...the mouse." Hannah's blood sprays across the tray that he holds up. Wade jumps. Bludworth laughs with energy from his stomach. "Game over."

"Oh my god," Wade chocked. "What the hell kind of person are you? Why are you speaking so cryptically? Tell us what we came here for. How do we cheat Death?"

Bludworth moves across the room and pushes a button on the wall. On the opposite wall of him, a furnace opens up and lets out a whoosh of flames that briefly startle the three kids.

Bludworth grabs the gurney with Bryce's body and directs it to the furnace. "Damien, did you know that flesh and bone require 1,600 degrees for cremation. Gold, prosthetics and other metals must be removed before the final -"

"Quit stalling," Wade snapped, "How do we cheat Death? What was the point of us coming here if you aren't going to spill any of your guts?"

"Like how Jackson spilled his guts?" Bludworth laughed again and pushed Bryce's gurney into the furnace. It closes up and lets out a crackling sound, indicating that the body was cremating. "Et pretium sanguinis est. It's Latin for 'The Price of Blood'."

"What the fucking hell does that mean," Jill spoke up with anger, "What does 'The Price of Blood' mean?"

Bludworth's smile vanished as he suddenly became serious. He walked over to the three teenagers with a fierce look on his face. "Death doesn't like to be cheated so a different approach would be more pragmatic. The three of you are not supposed to be here. You changed fate by walking out of that building when it collapsed. It's a wrinkle in time that has to be repaired and Death won't stop until he has your blood."

"We get that part." Wade grabbed him by the collar, ready to punch his lights out. "If you don't tell us how to get out of this mess, you're going to wish you were in that furnace."

Bludworth was unfazed but his sick smile returned. "Such fire in you. Clear Rivers had fire in her eyes, and she was killed by fire." Wade stepped back after Jill put a hand on his shoulder. "Death wants your blood and will stop at nothing to get it. He will keep chasing after you until your final days, which I predict won't be soon. Unless you can give the Grim Reaper something that was taken from him."

Wade's head perked up with interest and curiosity. "Go on, Mr. Bludworth."

"If you want to live to die as an old couple with your girlfriend, you have to repay Death with blood. A hundred and eighty people were supposed to die in that building collapse but seven walked out. Seven blood vials are missing in Death's trophy case. With your friends dead, he just needs three more blood vials. If you can spare three blood vials for him, he just might forgive you and grant you fifty to sixty more years of life."

Wade tilted his head to the side, considering every word that he said, replaying it multiple times in his head to make sure that he understood. "So you're saying that if we can kill three people, then Death will invalidate our lists?"

"Not just any three souls, but souls that were never supposed to die. Sam Lawton and Nathan Sears of the North Bay Bridge collapsed killed people but they only ended up with the short stick because they were already scheduled to die two weeks later."

"The North Bay Bridge collapse didn't have any premonitions," Damien pointed out. "It was a natural disaster. Strong winds and a weakened structure on the bridge caused the collapse."

"More like supernatural disasters."

"So what you're getting at," Wade interrupted to clarify, "Is that if we kill three people that weren't supposed to die, then we get our lists invalidated? How the hell are we supposed to know if they were meant to die or not?"

"Not just kill them, but you have to create a disaster that kills three people. From a mundane disaster like a mudslide to a monumental disaster like a country bursting into flames. You walked away from a disaster now you have to compensate Death and create one."

Wade's eyes are focused on Bludworth's chilling, pleasant smile. He decided that he has heard enough. "Well, that advice was cryptic enough but thank you. Thanks for helping us try to figure out how to beat Death in its own game of MouseTrap."

"Be careful this time," the coroner warned, "This is not the Grim Reaper's first rodeo. Even if I do succeed in creating a disaster that kills three people, I would still watch out. Sam, Kimberly, Jessica, Sherry, Cabernet, they all believed that they escaped Death and they all paid the price. Sam and Cabernet were cooked like baked potatoes. Kimberly turned into blood soup with a woodchipper. Jessica, Sherry, hit in the head with a wrench and a car when they thought they were in the clear." He winks at Wade and sent a chilling feeling down the teenager's spine. "And don't forget: Everything is premeditated."

Everything is premeditated.

Wade had heard those words before. He heard those words last night after the building collapsed. He was walking to the car with his friends and he heard someone say that same sentence. It was Bludworth he realized. Bludworth had been stalking him since last night. It was like he knew that this would happen to him. What the hell did Bludworth mean when he said everything is premeditated?"


	8. Rhoda, Susan, Titus

About two months have passed since the deaths of their four friends. Wade, Damien, and Jill were still alive but not well. In order to protect themselves, the three of them drove off into a suburban area about twenty miles away from Baltimore. Since Damien's number was up then Wade's, they decided that in order to survive longer, they were going to trap themselves in the most death-proof house possible. They nailed everything to the wall, had Jill get rid of all sharp objects, they turned off the thermostat, and they slept in the middle of the living room floor in blankets and a small lantern to illuminate the place.

They survived this way for approximately three months and the only time food came in was when Jill went out to McDonald's to grab the same food every time. She would often pay with the money she obtained by posing as a homeless person. When she walked through the death-proof house, however, she had to go through a very long process of sending Damien and Wade the food.

First, she had to climb into the backyard, strip down to her bra and panties, then walk in and leave the two bags of food on a skateboard. Then Wade and Damien would use the fishing line connected to the skateboard to roll it over then they would sort their food out very carefully on their laps, checking to make sure it wasn't scalding hot or had signs of food contamination. Then, they would dig in and if there were signs of scalding heat or food contamination, they would roll it back to Jill and she would return with two more bags of food.

Wade picked up a fry and he put it in his mouth and chewed very slowly. He knew his time wasn't up because Damien still hadn't cheated Death. Death hasn't even tried to come after either of them. The only time that Damien almost died was when a tree from outside almost fell and crushed him. Wade pushed him out of the way in time but since Death hasn't even tried to kill him, he figured that the tree falling was a genuine accident and not part of Death's plan, therefore, Damien's number is still up.

Damien moved to another corner to eat all by himself while Jill wrapped a blanket around her body to preserve her modesty and sat next to Wade. They shared fries.

Jill broke the silence and asked: "Is everything falling into place?"

Wade looked at her, considering her question. He slightly nodded once he understood her pun. "So far, no building has fallen on my head. Good news there."

"It's been a while since any of us laughed. I can barely remember hearing you laugh." She leaned her head on his shoulder. He stiffened at the touch off of instinct. "I won't bite, I promise."

"Damien could bite over there," he points out with half-hearted sarcasm. "Any word from Det. Tucker?"

She shook her head. "Afraid not."

"Crap. What about your parents? My mother sent a letter on behalf of herself and Dad. She told me that she loved me."

"My parents disowned me." She turned away and paused. "My father was upset that I would do something stupid like use a fake ID to get into a nightclub. He was upset when he found that we slept in bed together, naked."

"We didn't have sex though."

"He didn't care. He said that a girl like me deserves to be put on Death's list. He didn't even tell me if he loved me."

Although no words were spoken after, Wade could sense sadness radiating off of Jill. Man, what would've happened between Jill and her father's relationship had they stayed inside the building and died. Would he mourn over his only daughter? He wouldn't wish because he would rather be alive with Jill and have her father hate her then be dead and have her father mourn her. He doesn't know if he was being selfish or what not but he loved Jill and he would rather suffer with her and have her suffer with him. To a degree, he could've been selfish, but he was romantically selfish for her.

"I'll always love you. I'm glad to have met you that fateful night in high school three years ago." He brings her in for a kiss. She returns the kiss, deepening its meaning.

"If new life defeats death," Jill spoke after the kiss. "Then maybe we could make a baby together."

Wade weighed his options that she laid out. "Honestly, if we're going to have a baby, we should have it not to survive, but to start a family of our own. A genuine family."

_Plus, Cabernet Foster had a baby and still died._

"We could at least try to procreate."

She flashed a seductive smile at him. It took only three...seconds for him to fall prey to this beautiful fox.

I'm not going to die by sex.

"We'll be in the bedroom, Damien."

Wade picked up Jill, she wrapped her legs around his waist tightly, the blanket still preserving her modesty.

They head into the bedroom and lock it. They strip out of their clothing and Wade lays Jill in her back. He throws the blanket to the side and removes his clothing, leaving him in nothing but his underwear.

"This is the typical cliche in horror movies," Jill chuckled, "The slasher hate sex freaks."

"If anything, you're a beautiful freak."

Wade ripped the bra and panties off her skin. She removed his boxer briefs.

She sank into her, muffling her sounds of moan by kissing her. He rams into with delicate force. Jill's hymen broke and she cried out in pain. The pain was eventually replaced with pleasure. Minutes later, he ejaculated within her after she went off the edge.

He collapsed to her side and panted heavily with sweat. "That was uncharacteristically romantic of you, Wade."

"I'm complimented by that, Jill."

She lightly slaps him on the cheek before she laid on her side to face him. "Also, we didn't use protection so I possibly could get pregnant after all."

He nodded. "Sorry."

"Damien said that a survivor previously died of a sexually transmitted infection. If it's not a life that I will be creating with your swimmers in my womb, it might be a fatal disease."

"Death won't target you yet." He subconsciously rubs at her belly. When he realizes this, he pulls his hand away. "I'll be damned."

Jill rubs at her stomach before getting out of bed. "I think I'll head out now, get more updates on what's been going on." She puts on her bra and panties before wrapping the blanket around her chest once more. "I hope Damien did not die of awkwardness."

Wade gets out of bed and dresses back in his casual clothes. He steps through the door with Jill to find Damien standing on the other side of the door with a serious look on his face.

In order to cut to the awkward part instead of beating around it, Wade said: "It's no secret you heard us during our first time together. I wish we were alone in this house but since we're cooped up desperate times."

"I don't care about that," Damien suddenly said, "I was just thinking back to what that coroner guy said. He said that the Price of Blood could only be repaid with blood. I know he explained to us and we've been thinking about what to do forever but I think I came up with something."

"What would that be?" asked Jill.

Damien slowly pulled out a phone from his back pocket. He turned it on and showed them a police webpage. "These three prisoners have all been convicted of murder. Ian Friedkin, Peter McKinley, and Carter Sangster."

Wade took the phone and looked at the pictures of the three prisoners himself. Ian Friedkin was a tall black prisoner with a shaved head and tattooed neck. Peter McKinley was a young prisoner with shoulder-length brown hair that looked like it hadn't been cut in a long time. Carter Sangster looked to be a middle-aged man with a shaven head and beard. "You got a plan with these three prisoners?"

"Yes," he nodded and took the phone back, "From what I gathered on this webpage, these three prisoners are going to be transported to Nefas Prison in Middle River. Nefas Prison is a high-security prison. The worst of the worst are sent there. If we have a shot of starting over with a clean slate, then it's these guys."

"The Price of Blood," Wade recalled, "Death is missing three blood vials. We kill these three prisoners in a disaster and we're supposed to start off with a clean slate? Sounds a little too good to be true. Even if we do follow up with this ridiculous plan, how are we going to pull it off?

"We could call Det. Tucker and let him know of our plans," he suggested, "These people are already going to rot in prison for taking innocent lives so why not give Death their blood vials?"

"How could someone like Det. Tucker even agrees to this? He's law enforcement. He works for the law; there's no way he would permit something like this."

"But Bludworth said we have to repay Death with souls. We have to cause a disaster to kill three people in order to survive."

"Even so, what kind of disaster? We've been holed up in this place for months because none of us had the guts to actually cause a disaster and kill people. Besides, what kind of disaster kills three people?"

"A simple disaster like an explosion."

"Disasters are natural, not man-made."

"Maybe we could go the Rube Goldberg machine way like how Death usually does. We could cause a truck to fall over, cut a gas line, create an explosion that kills the three prisoners in a house."

"Oh my god." Jill was appalled by this conversation. "Do you guys have any sense within you? You guys are talking about taking someone's life and how to kill them in a Rube Goldberg way? We can outlast Death for a few more months."

"Death will still be after our asses even years later," Damien argued, "Nobody has gone more than a year without Death hunting them down in the end. The only exception is the Route 23 visionary, she still died years later."

Wade turned to his girlfriend, "I'm sorry, Jill, but if we want to survive, this is something that we're going to have to do. I don't know how we're going to pull it off but I have faith."

"Are we really going to kill somebody?" she asked with sadness in her voice.

Before Wade could answer her question, a broomstick in the corner tipped over and knocked over a standing bucket. The bucket rolled across the ground and hit a lamp with the cord wrapped around it. The lamp tipped over to the ground and the glass shattered against the ground. The three teens step back and knock over a pot of water on the ground and it soaks into the carpet. Jill moves out of the way in time but Wade and Damien collapse on the carpet. Wade tried to grab the nearest object on the table to support himself but he only ended up grabbing a pot of hot water and it splashed on his chest and stomach. He yelled in pain before more stuff on the table fell over, like a chair.

A chef's knife spun around on the table like a helicopter blade before it fell over and impaled itself in the ground three inches away from Damien's face. "Oh my god!"

"You okay," asked Wade to Damien.

"I'm good." Damien backs away, Wade following his example. "There's no way in hell that was an accident. Nobody intervened so Death couldn't have skipped me."

"He's screwing with us," Wade almost yelled at the knife, "Death is screwing with us. He's trying to let us know to bring it on."

"Now that just makes me want to stick the middle finger to Death," Damien says in enthusiastic voice. "Thinks just because he is some kind of supernatural being that he can rule over us. I would give anything to give Death the middle finger."

Jill stands beside Wade and grips his hand tightly. "If this is our only chance to escape this hellhole, then I'll take it in a heartbeat."

* * *

At the local country prison with Friedkin, McKinley, and Sangster, Tucker had ordered the three prisoners out of their cell and for them to be taken in a SWAT van. The forensic expert accompanied him as he took the three prisoners to the police can.

Tucker climbed into the driver's seat with the forensic expert in the passenger's seat. "Can you remind what the plan is with the three prisoners?"

Tucker started up the vehicle and started driving. He kept his eyes focused on the road, cautious of the turns on the freeway as he answered. "Bludworth elaborated when the three teens came to visit him. He said that the price of blood must be paid with blood." He noticed the young man's confusion in the corner of his eye. "In other words, three souls have to replace theirs. Bludworth, calling them blood vials, requires three people to die in a disaster caused by the three teens. I published that these three prisoners were being transported to a more secure prison in hopes of drawing out the three teenagers."

"How do you know they're not dead?"

"One of them, the only one in the group whose death was skipped, visits me on a regular basis."

"So we're baiting the three prisoners into dying in a disaster that these kids have to cause?"

"I know I'm an employee of the law, but these are kids who are just getting their lives started."

"Had they not gone to the nightclub when it collapsed, none of this would've happened."

Tucker risked a glance at the passenger. A sarcastic glance. "Wow, a scientist like yourself believes in something supernatural lurking around."

"I never said I didn't believe in the supernatural, only what my observations were on the situation. We are officers of the law. We can't be judge, jury, and executioner."

"Incorrect, _I_ am an officer of the law. You are just an objective scientist who analyzes crimes."

"We still have a set of rules to follow. You could be fired or arrested for kidnapping these prisoners."

"I would rather be fired and arrested then do nothing, knowing I could've saved three kids."

The forensic expert opened his mouth to say something else but he never got his chance.

In front of the police van was a tow truck carrying a pickup truck. The hook dragging it came loose and the pickup truck rolled to the side and aimed for the van. Tucker swerved out of the way to avoid the truck.

"What the hell was that?" the forensic expert exclaimed as he regained his senses.

"I don't know."

The two law enforcement caught their breathes and cooled down before they realized with horror that it wasn't over yet.

A semi truck with the trailer tilting in the air was heading for an overhead sign. The semi crashes into the sign and it falls apart, debris flies everywhere, causing a pile-up.

Wade, Jill, and Damien arrived to the scene of the crash just as it happened. One of the cars the back half and the left front tire went flying towards their windshield.

Wade and Damien dive out of the driver and passenger seat respectively. Jill did the same in the back.

They rolled forward across the street as the tire crashed and tore off the roof of the car. When Wade and Damien rolled to a stop and got up, another tire went rolling their way, aiming for Damien's head. Damien's eyes widen in horror. Wade tackled him to the ground. The tire went over their heads.

"Thank you," Damien gasps.

The tire bounces off the metal pole of an overhead sign and went in the direction of Wade's head.

"NO!" Jill cries in terror before she leaves. She stepped in the path of the bouncing tire and was knocked to the ground when it collided with her left shoulder.

The tire rolled away and Wade went to check his girlfriend crying in pain. He asses her broken collarbone. "You interviewed!" It didn't take long for him to realize that since he and Damien were both skipped, the cycle had started all over again and Jill's number was up. "Now your on the list to die. Why did you interviewed?"

"Your welcome," she winces as he hears the bones crunch in her shoulder. "Nothing but a broken shoulder."

Damien checked one last time on Wade and Jill before he ran for the crash site. There was a police van in the middle of the pile-up on its side. He ran to the shattered and looked inside. The forensic expert was lying on his side, eyes open, and the barrel of an assault rifle impaled in his neck.

"Oh God." He looks in to find Det. Tucker barely conscious with a gash on his forehead. "Detective Tucker, are you alright?" He reaches in and grabs the detective and tries to pull him out. The detective tells in pain and slumps back into his spot on his side. His hand was trapped beneath the door and the ground.

"Could I cut your arm off?"

"Get the prisoners in the back; make sure they're still alive!"

The backdoor of the can kicked open and the three prisoners ran off. They were unable to put enough space between the three of them as they were still chained together.

Damien heard the door open and saw the three prisoners scramble with the chains around their feet. "Oh no you don't!"

Damien chased and grabbed the prisoner in the back, causing all three prisoners to freeze. Sangster punched Damien in the face before shoving him to the ground.

Wade and Jill looked at what Damien was doing. He helped her to her feet, careful not to crush her hand. "We can't let them get away."

"Is there a plan, Wade?"

* * *

**Merry Christmas**


	9. Una, Victor, Winnie

Damien jumps to his feet and chases after the three prisoners. An incoming truck was heading right for him. A black truck with eighteen wheels. He froze in place in horror and looked at the driver, only to find that there was nobody inside. This led him to only one conclusion: Death was driving the truck.

_Not my time,_ he shouted to himself and ducked out the way. The truck continued to drive and was about to run over Wade and Kill.

"Shit," Wade said and realized that this was Death's attempt at Kill's life. He shoves her to the side by the waist and she falls on the seat of her pants. Wade jumps out of the way and plows into the police van, incinerating it. Wade sat up and stared at the wreckage in horror. He saw Damien talking to someone in the van and knew that it had to be Det. Tucker. Death had just claimed the life of Detective Tucker. "Oh god," he gasped, "I can't fucking believe it." Did he cause the death of Det. Tucker? Was it his existence that leads to him dying this day out of all the days he could've died? He was a homicide detective and the death of him was a teenager who had a vision of a nightclub being swallowed into the earth? It was either that or Det. Tucker was already scheduled to die today. Either way, he couldn't lose sight of his mission or else he would get crushed under the wheels of the next Death-controlled truck.

Another good thing that happened, actually, the only good thing that happened besides Wade and Damien surviving was that Jill had been skipped on the list. Which meant that Damien was next. He looks over and sees Damien rising to his feet and running after the prisoners, who were running down a hill to get off the freeway. Wade grabbed Kill up and checked her shoulder. Her collar bone was sticking out of place, creating a lump in her shoulder that looked like something was poking through her armor. He was disgusted for a brief second but didn't let it tether him. "Let's go," he said, "We have to help Damien out. I saved you so his name is up on the list."

Not too long later, Wade and Jill rushed after Damien as he climbed down the hill as well and chased after the prisoners. Despite the three prisoners being chained together, they had managed to come to some sort of mutual agreement in how to run and how much space to put between them and the others. Wherever the person in the front, Friedkin ran, the other two followed.

Damien sprinted with all his might, jumping over boulders and maneuvering out of the way of incoming cars as they pulled up into the freeway. Wade and Jill were a good twenty feet behind him and were catching up with all her might. With every step Jill took, her bone felt like it was poking farther out of her skin and feared it would rip through her flesh.

The three prisoners cut through an alley between two convenience stores. It was a short gap between the walls, narrow. There was a dumpster ahead of them and the three stopped and pushed the big dumpster behind them to block Damien's path. Damien doesn't hesitate and jumps on top of the dumpster, causing the three prisoners to flee off once more. Damien loses his balance and tumbles off the dumpster, landing on his side with nothing more than a soft grunt of pain. He gets up and sprints after the targets.

The three prisoners run to a gas station, cutting through several cars and causing them to stop momentarily before Damien could cross. They ran across the street and right into oncoming traffic, being careful and precise about when to run and when to stop because cars were coming in both directions left and right.

Damien hesitated to cross the street. The three prisoners were already standing on the painted yellow lines that separated traffic in different directions but he hesitated. He remembered the Death-controlled truck coming for him when his intended target was both Kill and Det. Tucker. He saw Det. Tucker's demise and knew he was dead because he was still trapped in the van. Wade pushed Kill out of the way in time and skipped her name on the Who'S To Kill list. His number was up and it was the thought of this that terrified him. His number was up for a few months and it never fazed him until now, possibly because he was no longer in a Death-proof house and in the wide-open where the Grim Reaper could use anything from a paperclip choking to a plane crashing on top of his head to kill him. The speeding cars didn't seem natural to him. He could barely catch a glimpse of a single car, each one passing was a blur.

He chose his moment, looking both ways and ran for the prisoners when the time felt right to him. He began sprinting off like he was on track team before a blunt object struck him in the face, square in the nose. Damien falls flat on his back in the middle of the street, half-conscious.

"Good job," Sangster praised McKinley after he threw a rock at Damien's face. "Let's go now."

Blood drops from both of his nostrils as Damien's head tilts to the right. His eyes slowly opened and he could see through his blurred vision a yellow object heading towards him. As his shallow breaths became steady, he opened his eyes and saw another truck coming for his path. This time, there was a driver inside and he was honking the horn rapidly. He also saw the wheel about to crush his head coming in fast, like a bullet in slow motion.

The truck swerves to the left to avoid Damien and heads straight for the gas station, he didn't have enough time to stop before he crashed into a street light. This street light fell over and crashed into another street light, that was aiming for Damien's head. Damien's eyes widen in terror as he realizes this was Death trying to kill him now. His head was about to be crushed from a street light and he screamed in terror.

He felt a tug on his shoulder and he was pulled to the side. Wade dragged Damien out of the line of the street light and saved Damien's head from being crushed literally by inches. The lightbulbs inside the streetlight shattered and the metal bounced off the ground with a very loud ringing noise, like when two pots are smashed together.

"What the hell?" Wade exclaimed. "Are you okay, Damien?"

He did not respond. The boy was laying on his side, barely conscious and with a bloody nose running down his right cheek. Wade touched his wounded nose and felt bloodstain his fingers. He wipes the blood off on his shirt before he looked over his shoulder to see Kill materialize behind him. "I saved him. I intervened and it skipped him."

"You know what that means?" Kill gets down to one knee and uses her good arm to check for any signs of broken bones on Damien. The only sign was his broken nose. "You're number is up, Wade. You're next."

"Then it's going to start all over again once I've been skipped." He looks across the street. The cars on either side of the road stopped in both directions in response to the truck veering off the road and causing the street lights to fall over like dominos. "Unless we get those prisoners, we're done for and this loop becomes endless."

"What are you doing to do? I was asking before is there a plan? They are on the loose and here we are, bleeding from our noses, sticking bones from underneath our flesh, and our number about to be called up to die."

"So nothings easy anymore." He tapped his finger impatiently against his knee bone like he was tapping to the ticks of a clock. "The longer we stay here and argue like a bunch of cliche survivors, the more time that runs out. I'm going after those prisoners." He stands up but Jill tugs on his arm with her good arm.

"What if you don't come back!?" she cried. "Let say you do manage to kill those three prisoners in some kind of explosion or something and you die too. What will Damien and I do?" Her voice raised in pitch as she continued. "You saved us from that nightclub, we have to have some kind of reassurance after all of this is done."

"We get to live lives to the age of seventy and die of natural causes. A heart attack is ideal for me." He snatched his hand back. "I can't afford to waste any more time. I'm leaving." Without batting an eye, he turns and runs off in the direction of the prisoners, stopping only when he heard eye-opening sentence come from Jill.

"I love you!"

Wade felt his heart sink to his stomach. He was never considered the possibility of dying because his survival instinct was higher than the stars. But when he heard Kill's 'I Love You' sentence, his mind exhumed himself of any thoughts that he was immortal. He wasn't immortal and when he realized this, he knew that if he failed, it wasn't just him that would be dying, it would be Jill. And even if he physically died and she survived, she would be psychological dead inside. They just had their first time yesterday and he could've gotten her pregnant. If she was pregnant - and they couldn't tell because the date of the deed was yesterday - he would want to be there for his child. He wants to raise his child with the woman he loves.

He turns back to her and without missing a beat, casts one last glance of her before saying, "I love you too."

Not wasting any more time, he sprints off in the direction he saw the prisoners take off in. he was now running on adrenaline and all of his athletic stamina was kicking into high gear because he was racing for his life. He was racing against time to beat Death and the first step was these three prisoners. He had a goal to capture them in mind but he didn't know what to do after. But if Death likes being creative with his kills in the Rube Golberg type of way, then he could use that to his advantage. All he had to do was create a disaster. A disaster as simple as lighting a zippo inside a kitchen that had gasoline leaking all over the carpet. Simple enough. All he had to do was light up the lighter, drop the match, and let nature takes it corse. Or rather, let Death take their corpse. Haha.

After two minutes of running down a street, narrowly avoiding more oncoming cars, he spots the trio of prisoners running for a Walgreens store. A Walgreens store had barely had any cars in the parking lot and even had a sign on the automatic doors that said closed. The doors still opened regardless and the three prisoners ran in. Wade chased after them and spotted only two red cars parked near the front and assumed they were the janitors' cars. "Somebody's inside there either way," he panted. "Besides the prisoners."

Wade slipped in between the sliding doors as they closed on him. When he looked back, they seemed to have locked shut as he stood no more than three feet away and the doors weren't opening. Either that or Death was locking him inside the small store with the lights turned off and the curtains on all windows down. "Where the fuck are you?"


	10. Xerxes, Yorick, Zillah

Wade carefully stepped through the aisles of the store, cautious around every corner. He didn't hear any doors opening in the back so he figured that the prisoners must still be inside. He knew that there was a back way but the Walgreens was closed and the chances of the back way being open were slim. So the only way that the prisoners could escape now is through the automatic doors in the front. Wade made sure that he never lost sight of the automatic doors as he moved around the small store. He felt like a shark swimming through a coral reef to look for his prey. Or in a better way to describe it, a fish swimming through the coral reef looking for the Great White Sharks. Actually, the three prisoners are three tiger sharks. The Grim Reaper is the Great White Shark. So, a fish, swimming through a coral reef, looking for three tiger sharks, while avoiding the Great White Shark.

His senses have sharpened and he felt like he could sense danger from behind like Spiderman. When the hairs on his back spiked up, he quickly turned around and saw a fist coming towards his face. He barely ducks in the nick of time and shoulders the attacker in the stomach. Sangster fell down to the ground but the two prisoners standing behind him attacked Wade at the same time, using their chains to wrap around Wade's throat.

Wade felt his face turn red as a red marker and gagged like he had a tube down his throat. He fell to the ground and tried to get his fingers under the chains but they were pressed hard against his throat and he felt his vision turning black.

Sangster steadied himself against one of the shelves before he went to go help out his allies. As he walked away, he pushed against the shelf and caused a bottle of bleach from the top to fall off. It spilled over the ground and spread across the tile floor in the direction of the prisoners. Sangster slipped in the puddle of bleach and fell to the ground.

The shelf that the bottle of bleach fell off started tipping forward like someone was pushing it. An invisible person. It falls over to the ground with a loud noise that was loud enough to wake a sleeping person. The prisoners jumped back and McKinley, who was holding the chains around Wade's throat, relaxed his grip upon seeing the shelf fall over. Wade seized his opportunity and kicked McKinley in the groin area. He slipped out of the chains with resistance and backed away from the gang of prisoners.

More fluids spread across the floor and reached the automatic doors. Wade realized this when he saw about half a dozen bottles of bleach spilled onto the ground, along with isopropyl alcohol. Fumes start rising into the air and it took only one whiff for Wade to start coughing and gagging as the fumes entered through his lungs. He backed farther away from the criminals and covered his hands over his mouth and nose.

One more shelf fell over and trapped the three prisoners underneath. The flammable liquid continued to spread across the floor and soaked the front of the three prisoners' orange outfits. The three of them tried doing pushups to get the shelf off fo them but it was like trying to lift a car with your back while underwater.

Wade collapsed to his knees as he caught his breath. He inhaled as slow as a balloon slowly exhaling air and turned to the three prisoners. He looked down at the liquid spreading at their uniforms and realized that his work had been laid out for him. The three prisoners were trapped underneath a shelf, unable to go anywhere, and they were soaked up to their necks inflammable liquid. The liquid also reached the bottom of his shoe and his left knee bone. He jumped to his feet and faced the prisoners, taking in the fact what he was about to do next. He could not believe that he was about to kill three unarmed prisoners and he was going to kill them with fire. He was truly horrified and was hoping that there was some other option but as he weighed in the situation, and realized how soaks his shoes were, the only way for him to escape Grim Reaper would be to cause a disaster that killed three people. Now that it was actually happening, he froze. And the flammable liquid soaked inside his shoes and wetted his socks.

He blocked out the image that they were even human and he ran off through one aisle. He jumped over the front counter and grabbed a zippo lighter from inside a glass case of cigarettes. He flipped open the cap but hesitated to flip on the 'switch'. He exhaled like he hadn't breathed in years before sprinting back to the trap prisoners. He steps in front of them, only a few feet away, and the soles of his shoes step into the flammable liquid but he doesn't feel the contamination in his shoes.

"I am so sorry about this." He puts his other hand on the trigger of the zippo. "But I don't want to die." He flicks the lighter.

A small spark escaped from the zippo and fell to the wet tile floor and set the flammable liquid on fire right at Wade's feet. The fire lights up like a Christmas tree and spreads to the prisoners as a bullet fired from a gun. Wade's pants caught fire and spread all the way up to his neck. He screams in agony and runs for his life not stopping to put out the flames.

He smashes his way through the automatic doors before he falls to the ground in the rocks and dances around to put the fire out. The Walgreens store catches fire completely like a big bonfire in the woods but Wade was about six to seven car lengths away to be caught in the radius.

A group of firefighters rush in and hit the firey Wade with drapes. The flames put up a battle and refuse to be put out but they give in and decide to snuff themselves away as Wade lays motionless on the ground, his skin a light shade of red with boils on his neck and chest that looked like they were going to burst.

Jill clutched Damien's hand and silently cried as the paramedics did their best to revive Wade.

* * *

One Month Later

Wade had just gotten used to fresh air against his bare skin, which now had skin grafts that made him look like Deadpool without his mask on.

He met with Damien and Jill in front of a coffee shop where he sat down in his chair, wearing a violet shirt with dark blue jeans. Jill was wearing a dark blue jacket made of leather and she was finishing up removing the remains of her cast. She wanted to remove the cast off in front of her boyfriend to show that she was recovering. Damien suffered from nothing more than a broken nose and his nose healed up in less than a weak. He was alright.

"Looks like your arm is better," Wade said upon marveling her healed up the arm. "I'm happy for you."

"I see your battle scars are looking sexier every time I see em." If she said that in bed, then she would be licking his scars. "How do they feel?"

Wade touched his hair, which was growing back at a slow rate and had nothing more than three inches of hair. "Doctor's said my hair should grow back."

"I think you look better bald," Damien inputted. "I think blad people look cool. I mean, have you ever touched a bald person's head? Their skulls are warm."

"LIke glass reflecting off the sun," Wade offered. "This glass was burned, unfortunately. But it was worth it."

"It's been a month and Death hasn't come after us in a long time," Jill said before she sips from a cup of hot chocolate.

"Just think, only a few months ago, we were all supposed to die in the building collapsing into a sinkhole," Wade said. "Thanks to me, we get a second chance at life. We get to live it to the fullest and we get to start over." He grabs his coffee cup and holds it up for a toast. He waits for the other two to join him in raising his glass before he said, "To premonition."

"To premonitions."

At a nearby gas station, a driver pumps gas into the back of his car, colored indigo. Once he has a full tank, he puts the pump back in place before driving off to the Starbucks coffee shop, forgetting to close his gas tank all the way and began leaking gasoline.

"You know, the three of us," Wade said. "We caught a lucky break. Unlike the other survivors, we followed through and beat Death at its own game."

"Yeah," Damien said hesitantly. "A slight problem with that."

Wade and Jill look at him like he was someone to refused to accept a trophy for an easy win. "What are you talking about?" asked Wade.

"There were at least ninety-five survivors before us and they followed through on the rules. How come we survived? Sure, it's been a month, but why are we still alive?"

"Maybe because we followed through on what that creepy coroner guy told us to do," Jill said.

"Then why do I still have that feeling that there is something watching after us?" He looked over his shoulder to search for an unseen threat to prove his point.

"We caused a disaster that wasn't supposed to happen," Wade explained. "We killed three people that weren't supposed to die. What more could Death want from us?"

As fate would have it, something inside the Starbucks cafe shattered and drew the attention of the three teenagers. Jill was jumpy before she put a hand on her chest and took deep breathes like she was self-training herself to breath.

The indigo sports car parks next to the three teenagers and continues to leak fluids onto the ground. The driver gets out of the vehicle and lights up a cigarette.

"What the hell?" Wade gasped upon seeing the TV turn on inside the Starbucks cafe. He pushes himself out of his seat and walks inside to get a better view. He stands in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest as the TV switches to the news channel and shows overhead footage of a prison set on fire.

Headline: _**NEFAS PRISON CATCHES FIRE, DEATH TOLL: 180**_

Wade studies the prison on fire happening in front of him and his eyes widen as he remembers the conversation he had with Damien a month ago. The three prisoners that he killed in the Walgreen fire, they were supposed to be transported to Nefas Prison and the worst of the worst were sent there. He feels a gust of wind blow against his skin and shivers as if he was in Antarctica. "What the hell?" He looks down as a newspaper is blown to his feet. The headline was the same as the one on the television but he noticed that his first name, _**WADE**__,_ was highlighter in ketchup but the ketchup looked like blood.

The driver of the sports vehicle finishes the rest of his menthol cigarette before he flips it away.

He runs back to his friends' table and starts panting like a dog.

"What's going on, Wade?" Jill asked. She put a hand on his hand and shivered at his touch.

"I don't think it is over yet," he gasped. "I think the three prisoners were already scheduled to die in that prison fire. We were supposed to kill three people who weren't supposed to die. Friedkin, Sangster, and McKinley, they were already scheduled to die in the Nefas Prison Fire." As soon as he realized what he said, his back stiffened like a door.

The gasoline leaks to the cigarette on the ground a few feet away from Wade's feet.

"No," Jill said with terror. "It can't be."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Damien asked with fear rising in his voice that made Wade even shakier.

"I think we're still on Death's list," he said softly.

The wind blows the cigarette towards the gasoline and the fire lights up like headlights.

Wade, Jill, and Damien had only seconds to react before the sports car blew up and the only reactions they could offer were shocked ones.

As if in slow motion, the car explodes and sends the three kids in three different paths.

Jill is launched into the door leading into the Starbucks cafe, which was already propped open. Her eye level gets impaled on the push bar.

Damien is launched back and his back connects to a standing pole. The pole stops him from flying back but a shard from the car flies towards him and decapitates him from the neck.

Damien flies into the middle of the street. He rolls into a sitting position and had only a fraction of a second to realize what was about to happen next: A speeding car passes him and hits Wade in the face with the side view mirror. Wade's neck twists at a one-eighty degree angle and he falls onto his side, the last survivor of Dies Ultimata officially dead.

The Grim Reaper gazes down at the three corpses and cracks a smile.

* * *

I do not own _Highway to Hell_, AC/DC does. If you do not recognize any of these deaths, then that is because they are not from the movies, but the novels and comics.

Candice lost her grip and landed on her face, but her back snaps forward upon impact on the ground and she is left as nothing more than a broken bone corpse.

_Living easy, living free_

_Season ticket on a one-way ride_

Sam Lawton screams in agony as the fumes of the burning Flight 180 plane incinerate him.

_Asking nothing, leave me be_

_Taking everything in my stride_

_Don't need reason, don't need rhyme_

Tod reached for a pair of scissors, desperate to free himself from being choked to death by a thin wire in his own bathroom.

_Ain't nothing I would rather do_

_Going down, party time_

_My friends are gonna be there too_

Billy turned around, only for a flying piece of the shard to decapitate him from the mouth up.

_I'm on the highway to hell_

_On the highway to hell_

Evan slips on the noodles he had thrown out earlier, falls on his back, and the leg of a falling ladder impales him through his right eye.

_Highway to hell_

_I'm on the highway to hell_

The barbed wire fence flies towards Rory and cuts him in three. Rory stands there, gasping for air with eyes wide before he falls apart.

_No stop signs, speed limit_

_Nobody's gonna slow me down_

Charlie fell down the elevator shaft, only to survive with little damage. But when the emergency brakes to the elevator above him were cut, then he felt the fear before he was crushed.

_Like a wheel, gonna spin it_

Ben didn't plan on dying like this. He didn't plan on falling down an open manhole and snap his neck at the bottom.

_Nobody's gonna mess me around_

Hector Barnes lived a good life until he was bitten on the wrist by a cobra with deadly venom.

_Hey Satan, paid my dues_

Will Sax screamed in agony as several discs and CDs that have been sharpened went flying through him, one of them eventually flying right through his neck.

_Playing in a rocking band_

After finding out that she was resurrected only to inadvertently cause her brother, Daniel, to fall to his death off of a ravine, Louis picked up a gun and put it to her skull, finally outlived her usefulness for Death and he welcomed her with open arms in the same place that her dead twin was at.

_Hey mama, look at me_

Perry's back was turned, which gave Death a perfect opportunity to stab her through the stomach with a flagpole.

_I'm on my way to the promised land, whoo!_

Death was more than upset over the threats that Ian was making to his former friends, so he decided to show his sense of honor and loyalty by taking Ian to the grave a little early by crushing him to death with a cherry picker.

_I'm on the highway to hell_

Some were horrified that Shawna was impaled through the mouth with a coin dispenser, others were amazed at the poker chips flying out of her mouth.

Highway to hell

Allie had the slowest death yet, succumbing to HIV poisoning that she got when another survivor's HIV blood splattered onto her.

_I'm on the highway to hell_

Stephanie Pulaski truly thought that she could cheat Death over, but she regretted thinking as soon as the bus with no driver ran her over.

_Highway to hell_

Cabernet genuinely believed she had escaped Death because she had her child, but he came to finish what he started by having a van hit her and send her flying right into an electric box, which cooked her like a baked potato.

_Don't stop me_

Chelsea Cox thought her life was going good until she looked up and her eyes were impaled by a two-pronged icicle.

_I'm on the highway to hell_

_On the highway to hell_

Jack Curtis had the easiest death of all: Getting shot in the chest three times with a gun.

_I'm on the highway to hell_

_On the highway_

Death wanted to be really creative on this one death, so he made arrangements for Hunt to swim into the pool and literally have the life sucked out of him through a drain pipe.

_Yeah, highway to hell_

_I'm on the highway to hell_

Because Nick fell for his ruse so easily, Death killed him quickly by having Nick tossed across the room and smashing his skull in with his jaw dislocating.

_Highway to hell_

_Highway to hell_

Spencer wanted to hang himself to prevent Death from killing his family, only to find out the hard way that it was not his time to go until it was his time to go.

_And I'm going down_

_All the way_

She tried calling out to his name, but it was too late and the helicopter blades chopped Jake up to shreds.

_Whoa!_

_I'm on the highway to hell_

Carly Hagan looked at her hands one last time before she disappeared from the face of the earth forever, Death welcoming her with open arms in the realm of the dead.

* * *

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


End file.
